Broken Lullabyes
by SilverYami
Summary: After breaking up a year ago, Kai and Rei are unwillingly forced to meet again when the teams gather for a reunion. Still hurt and angry, being confined in close quarters with each other seems to do more damage than good. RK
1. And After All These Years

_Disclaimer:_ Only going to say this once. I dont own Beyblade, k?

**Chapter 1**

**And After All These Years...**

The 18 year old boy pushed his way through the crowded airport, listening closely to the announcements being called. It was only 8:30pm, but even so, the flight was already late. Sighing, the boy made his way over to some empty seats and sat down. He wished Kon would get here soon, yet at the same time, dreaded his arrival.

Light blue hair fell into the small boy's face as he leaned back in the chair. People rushed around him, but he merely closed his eyes, shutting out the curious looks he was getting. Ok, so maybe it _was_ a little strange to see the famous Kai Hiwatari in an American airport such as this, but he couldn't help it. In fact, he didn't care. Why was it his problem that people couldn't keep their eyes off him? He didn't even want to be here, but due to circumstances beyond his control...

Felling something hard press up against his leg, Kai opened his eyes and reached into his pocket, pulling out a blue Beyblade. Dranzer gleamed in the middle, and for a moment her gaze seemed almost accusing. Then the boy shook his head and blinked. It was just his imagination, wasn't it? Still feeling slightly guilty, Kai reached into his other pocket and pulled out another blade. This one was dark red and black, and it too had a phoenix situated in the center. _Black Dranzer..._ why he hadn't gotten rid of it, he didn't know. But then again, why should he? Why should he throw away the most powerful bit beast in the world? '_Its_ _evil'_ said a small voice,_ 'that's_ _why'  
_  
Kai frowned. _'Its only evil if you let it control you'_ he argued. _'And believe me, I don't intend to allow it.'_ But... did he have a choice? Again, there was that feeling of power, that feeling that he was the best, that no one could stop him. No one could stand in his way... Kai hated that feeling. He changed into a different person when the power took over him. Quickly he put both blades back into his pocket. He didn't want anyone to see them. He got enough attention as it was. As if to prove that thought, he suddenly felt a light touch on his arm. Kai quickly looked up into the blue eyes of a small American kid, no older than 10. Kai glared, knowing what was coming next.

Unfazed by the cold look, the young boy stared down at him with wide eyes. "Are you really Kai Hiwatari? Wow! I never thought I would actually meet you!" he beamed down at the older blader. Kai just rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, intending to snap at the kid to leave him alone. But... Kai closed his mouth with a snap. Something about the look on the boys face made him stop. Those eyes. They were- they were exactly like... 'No, I can let myself think about that again.' He thought firmly and stood up, ignoring the gasps and whispers coming his way. He was used to this, but would never like it, unlike the rest of his teammates.

Leaving the disappointed kid behind, Kai moved over to the large glass windows that looked out over the rest of the landing grounds. It was nearly dark out, and the blue haired blade could barely make out the people walking towards the doors that lead inside. The plane should have been here half an hour ago! He didn't have all day to wait around. It was bad enough that Tate and Kinomiya were arriving tomorrow, without him being stuck in the airport for the rest of the night, waiting for the neko-jin. "Damn, why couldn't Mr Dickenson come to get Kon? Why did it have to be me? Stupid bloody puffed up arrogant—"

"Now, Hiwatari, do you really want to finish that? I didn't think we said goodbye on _that_ bad of terms."

Kai whirled around, and looked up at the smirking boy that was standing before him. Long black hair was braided down his back, while the rest fell over his forehead, held up by a white headband. One of his fangs poked over his bottom lip, and his yellow eyes glinted with raw humour. Kai let his gaze travel down the others body slowly, taking in the tight white shirt and dark blue baggy pants, and then glared back into the golden stare of his teammate.

"Kon," he growled threateningly. "Do you have any idea how fucking long I've been waiting?"

"That eager to see me, Hiwatari? I thought you didn't care... anymore." Rei said coolly, watching with satisfaction as the smaller boy's eyes flashed dangerously. Kai curled his lip, then turned around and started to walk towards the exit, people hurrying to get out of his way. Smirking slightly, Rei followed.

Outside a taxi was waiting for them. Kai stalked over to it, the neko-jin followed, eyeing the yellow cab with interest. "What, no limo? This some sort of new style for you, Hiwatari?" Ignoring the fuming look Kai was giving him, Rei opened the door cheerfully and got in, the blue haired blader following suit. Kai stared out the window, determinately not looking at Rei. The neko-jin smiled to himself, and let his gaze travel over the other boy. He liked being able to observe his captain, without being caught. And since Kai was so resolutely staring away from him, now was the perfect time to do it. Until, of course, Kai turned, feeling eyes watching him.

"What are you looking at, Kon?" he spat, glaring at Rei with a heated look.

The neko-jin just shook his head, avoiding the question. "Remind me why we are doing this again?"

Kai shrugged indifferently. "Dickenson didn't tell me. He only said to pick you up, and then meet him at the hotel we're staying in." Rei nodded, and then looked in the back. Kai's bags were there too, mixed in among his own. "Hey, Hiwatari? Why is your stuff back there to? Why isn't it at the hotel?"

"Because I just got off the damn plane from Russia an hour ago. I had to come straight here to meet you."

"Oh." Rei quickly glanced over at the other boy. He had closed his eyes, and was leaning against the window. Now that the neko-jin looked closer, Kai _did_ seem pretty tired. The blue paint on his cheeks was slightly smeared, and he had faint dark shadows under his eyes. The silver long sleeved shirt he was wearing was all wrinkled, and the black pants he was wearing, similar to Rei's own, were covered in dirt. Only the long white scarf around his neck seem perfect. Smiling gently, Rei turned and closed his own eyes. It was quite a ways into the city.

--------

_Did you really think that I'd forget? You can erase the past, Rei...  
_  
Mr. Dickenson watched the two team mates glare at each other from opposite sides of the table, before finally clearing his throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I suppose you two are wondering why I decided to bring the team back together?" when the boys nodded, he continued. "Well, I have my reasons, and no doubt the other will want to hear them as well. Therefore, I am going to wait until Tyson, Kenny and Max get here to explain. That—" he held up his hand, for Rei and Kai had opened their mouths to protest, "is my decision. It will be much easier to tell it once, than twice. Now, here is the key to your room, boys. You will share one, and Tyson and Max will have another with the chief." The old man stood up. "Be down here by 10am, and we will all go to the airport to meet the rest. Goodnight!"

Kai watched him walk out the doors with a look of horror on his face. "We have to _share_ a room?" the boy asked, glaring coldly over at Rei.

The neko-jin smirked. "What's wrong Hiwatari? Back then, you would have been thrilled! Something change?" he looked across the table, and saw the blue haired blader clench his fist angrily, and stand up, crimson eyes flashing dangerously.

"Watch yourself, Kon," Kai spat, "you know _everything_ changed." He picked up the key that was lying on the table and looked at it. "We're in room 315." He pushed back his chair and walked towards the elevator, not looking back to see if Rei was following. The neko-jin sighed, and stood up as well, walking towards the stairs. He didn't feel like being trapped inside a small box with an angry Kai at the moment. Especially after that...

Kai stood outside the room for a moment, glancing down the hall to see if Rei was coming. When they remained empty, he growled, and opened up the door, leaving it open so Rei could come in. flicking on the lights, Kai glanced around the room, then stared in shock. He couldn't believe it! Why the hell would Dickenson give them a room with only one bed! Kai felt his hands begin to tremble a bit, so he clenched them into fists. He was still standing there, wondering what to do, when Rei walked in. "What wrong, Hiwatari?"

Kai whirled around. "There's only one bed." He hissed. "So I guess that means you'll be sleeping on the floor." Rei raised an eyebrow at the small boy who was glaring so icily up at him. "And what makes you think that I will sleep on the floor?" the neko-jin asked mildly.

"Because I don't intend to, and there's no way in hell we're sharing!"

"But I want to sleep on the bed! You sleep on the floor!"

"I'm your captain. I should get the damn bed!"

"Language, Hiwatari. You never used to be this vulgar!"

"Shut up, Kon. I'm not sleeping on the floor!"

"But your way smaller than me! You take up less room!" Rei argued. "What happened?" he continued, not thinking. "You always used to be so nice to me!" Apparently, that last one hit a nerve. The small boy's eyes began to glow dark red as he stalked towards Rei. Rei looked a bit scared, and slowly backed up. "Now, Hiwatari, calm down—"

"I told you to watch yourself, Kon." Kai spat. "What does it take to get it through your thick head—" _A man in the background was laughing, while the black haired blader tried desperately to explain himself. "No! Please, I didn't want— you have to believe me! Just let me explain—" he was pushed to the floor, golden eyes filled with pain..._ Kai cried out, and suddenly his eyes faded back to normal as he stumbled, almost falling to the floor.

Rei caught Kai before he hit the ground. The boy was swaying slightly, unable to stand on his own. The neko-jin stared into his captain's eyes, and was startled to see how tired Kai suddenly looked. For a moment, Rei felt extremely guilty, but he pushed it aside. "Look Hiwatari. Lets share the bed for tonight, and tomorrow we can talk to Mr. Dickenson about switching rooms, ok?" Kai just nodded. "Ok, now go get ready. I'll use the bathroom after you." again Kai nodded, and stumbled off, closing the door behind him. For a moment Rei just stood there blinking, wondering what just happened. Then, shaking his head, he pulled off his pants so he was in just his boxers and the white t-shirt.

When Kai walked out of the bathroom, Rei brushed past him without looking at him, and closed the door with a snap. It was too late to have a shower, so the neko-jin turned to the big mirror, and began to un-braid his hair. Completely undone, the soft black strands fell to his knees, floating around his face. He also unwrapped the while binds from around his arms, and placed them by the side of the sink. Looking up into the mirror, he gazed at himself for a moment, then reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes, running his fingers through it.

_If only the past could be changed... if only it had never happened..._

When Rei finally opened the door and walked out, the room was dark, and Kai was already curled up under the blankets. The neko-jin silently made his way over to the other side of the bed, and slipped under the covers next to the other boy. Rei rolled over onto his stomach and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth spread over him. He didn't know what had made Kai act like that tonight. The swift change I personalities was almost alarming. He felt Kai shift slightly beside him, and smiled to himself. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the other boy...

--------

He awoke late that night, and for a moment, he couldn't figure out why. Beside him, Kai turned again, tossing this way and that, one hand clenched tightly to his pillow. Quickly Rei sat up and looked over at him. Kai was shivering violently, and mumbling in his sleep. Rei hesitated, then slowly reached out a hand and touched Kai's shoulder. The boy visibly tensed, and froze for a second, before rolling over to face the neko-jin. "No, no he wouldn't! You're lying!" Rei's eyes grew wide, but he didn't release his hand. Kai whimpered softly, his hand tightening in the pillow. "Why did you do it, Rei?" he mumbled softly, and this time Rei did withdraw his hand, as though he had been burned. 'What should I do?' the neko-jin thought silently, staring down at the beautiful boy. Silent tears were now running down Kai's cheeks, as he whimpered again.

Rei sighed, and did the only thing he could think of. He lay back down and pulled the shaking boy into his arms. Immediately, Rei felt something click. Kai fit into him perfectly. It was... it brought back... so many unwanted memories... He felt Kai slowly calm down, and the shivering stopped, although a few tears still clung to his dark lashes. The smaller boy clutched the neko-jin's shirt in his fists, and buried his face into the others neck, sighing contentedly. Rei sighed to, feeling a dull ache in his heart. _'You're going to kill me_ _tomorrow,_ _Kai.'_ He thought sadly, gazing down at the sleeping boy. But... it felt so right. He reached down and stroked Kai's cheek, running his fingers over the paint free skin. _'He looks so_ _vulnerable like this, like someone could break him at any moment...'_ The small boy mumbled something unintelligent, and moved closer into Rei's body, nuzzling at his neck. Sighing softly, Rei gently kissed the top of Kai's head, before closing his own eyes.

"Goodnight, Kai." He whispered softly into the darkness. "Sleep well, my love."

--------

**A/N:** New story! Yay! Please review!


	2. Of Tate, Kinomiya, and Shortness

**Chapter 2**

**Of Tate, Kinomiya, and Shortness**

The curtains were still drawn, leaving the room dark, despite the time of day. A boy was curled up under the blankets, lying alone in the middle of the big bed. It was cold in the room; someone had turned up the air conditioner to high, and he was shivering slightly under the thin covers. The boy was dreaming again, but this time there was no one there to comfort him, no one to hold him, to tell him it would be ok. A single tear ran down his cheek, just as the alarm went off. He sat up quickly, looking around for the source of all the noise, coming to rest on the clock next to the bed. He swore under his breath, and reached over to turn it off, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Only then did he realize he had been crying. "Damn." Kai whispered, wiping his eyes and flopping back down onto the bed. The bright red numbers on the clock gleamed at him through the semi darkness. He lay there, watching the minuets tick by. 10:34… 10:35… 10:36… Dimly he remembered that he was supposed to be up more than half an hour ago. Why had no one come to wake him? Then another thing hit him. He was alone in the bed. There was no one else. Where was Kon?

Kai sat up quickly and looked around. There was no one else in the room, and the door to the bathroom was open. Kon wasn't there. Weren't they supposed to go meet Kinomiya and Tate at the airport at ten? What had happened? A sudden thought struck him. What if Kon and Dickenson had let him sleep and gone to get the brats themselves? It seemed likely, since no one was there. Kai grinned to himself, and lay back down again. The morning was looking up. Kon wasn't here, and he wouldn't have to see Tate and Kinomiya till late afternoon, if that. Yes, he could feel it was going to be a good day. He was just about to roll over and go back to sleep when the door banged open.

"What the fuck are you still doing in bed, Hiwatari? Do you realize we have to leave in 20 minutes!"

For the third time Kai shot up, staring at the person who had just walked into the room. "What the bloody hell are you doing here, Kon?"

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Where else would I be?"

Kai groaned loudly and flopped back down on his stomach. "Gone."

"Oh? Gone where?"

"Don't really care. Anywhere but here."

The neko-jin grinned. "Now darling, you must still be half asleep! You don't know what you saying—" he was stopped by the pillow that was thrown right in his face. "Now, Hiwatari, is that anyway to treat your loved one—" Rei quickly ducked to avoid the alarm clock that went sailing past his head. "Fuck, Hiwatari! That's not funny!"

Kai rolled out of bed. "Nether were your smart ass comments, Kon. Now get out of here so I can change." The other boy promptly closed the door and walked over to the bed. "Kon…" Kai growled, "I told you to leave!"

Rei shook his head. "Nope. Go change in the bathroom. I need to talk to you when your done. Now shoo! Hurry up!" he pointed to the next room. Kai knew better than to argue, though it was what he most wanted to do. But no conversation with Kon was better than any, so he walked over to his suitcase, pulled out some cloths, and headed to the bathroom, closing the door with a snap. Rei sat down on the bed, waiting patiently.

Inside, Kai growled to himself, realizing he wouldn't have time for a shower. He walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on his face a couple times, trying to wake himself up more. Then he quickly got dressed, pulling on a tight dark red t-shirt and black pants. Applying the usual blue triangles to his cheeks, he hastily ran his fingers through his hair, and then studied his reflection. Tracing a finger along the outside of his face, he ran it down past his chin and onto his neck, continuing until he reached his arms. They were nice and tanned, perfect and unscarred. Kai opened up a drawer and pulled out a razor, running it experimentally up his arm, without drawing blood. 'What if I actually did it…' he wondered silently, watching the blade flash in the light. 'Would it make the pain on the inside go away?'

A sudden knock on the door made him jump, accidentally dropping the razor into the sink. Rei's voice came from the other side, sounding anxious and annoyed. "Hurry up, Hiwatari! We have to leave in 5 minutes!"

Kai glared at the closed door for a minute, before walking over and opening it. Immediately Rei grabbed him and started to pull him across the room towards the other door. The smaller boy growled angrily and wrenched his arm out of Rei's grasp. "Don't touch me, Kon!" he spat, pushing the other boy away from him.

Rei rolled his eyes. "Well if you'd just hurry up! We can be late and it is a half hour drive to the airport!"

The two ran quickly to the elevator and pressed the down button. As the doors slid closed, Kai leaned against the wall and turned to Rei. "Weren't we supposed to leave at ten? What happened?"

"There was a delay at the airport in Japan. The flight was set back a whole hour."

"Oh."

"We're meeting Mr. Dickenson and then going straight there. He is waiting for us outside."

"Ok."

The elevator stopped with a ding, and the doors slid open. Across the lobby, Kai could see the old man waiting for them outside. As the boys ran outside, Mr. Dickenson greeted them in relief. "Thank goodness you finally got here! We will just make it! Get in the car, quick!" he fairly shoved the two in the back, and then got in the front himself. Quickly the driver pulled the taxi out onto the main road.

----------

Twenty-five minutes later, they were driving into the airport parking lot. Quickly Mr. Dickenson bustled them into the building, and over to look at the schedule. The plane hadn't arrived yet, but was due in ten minutes. Dickenson sighed in relief, and Rei smiled, sitting down in a chair. Kai said nothing and sat down in a chair across from the neko-jin, leaning into the back of the seat. They were at the same airport where Kai had picked Rei up the day before. The small boy closed his eyes, and could not help but think the situation seemed awfully familiar…

_The future is unclear. Only time will tell. Will you ever forgive me… my love?_

A sudden shout from the other end of lobby made Kai open his eyes and look around quickly. Rei was on his feet now, and was grinning broadly at the two blurs speeding towards him. Kai remained sitting as he watched Tyson and Max run up to Rei and glomp him, the three falling to the ground in a big pile. Rei landed on the bottom with the two younger teens on top of him, but they were quickly pulled off by Mr. Dickenson. The neko-jin laughed and stood, immediately surrounded by his friends.

"Oh man Rei! It's so good to see you again!" Tyson grinned and hugged Rei again.

Max nodded. "It's been so long! What, almost a year now!"

Rei nodded. "Ya about that."

Tyson looked around. "Where's Kai? Didn't he come with you guys?" Almost immediately, he spotted his captain, still sitting in the chair. He bounded over to him. "Come on Kai! Stand up and greet the rest of the team!"

Kai glared up at Tyson, and crossed his arms. "I'd rather not, thanks." He said coldly.

The younger teen put on a hurt expression. "But Kaaaaaai! I come all this way and I don't even get a decent hello? What kind of captain are you?"

"Shut up, Kinomiya."

Tyson blinked. "Since when did you call me by my last name? Are you ok, Kai?"

"I'm fine!" he snapped. "Now shut up and leave me alone!"

Max walked over. "Are you sure, Kai? I mean, back then you always showed a little bit of happiness when we saw each other. Now you are as cold as when we first became a team!" the blonde leaned closer and said quietly so only Kai could hear him, "are you still angry at Rei?"

The flash of anger was unmistakable to Max at such close proximity, and he stepped back quickly, away from his heated captain. Kai swiftly stood up, forgetting about the other boy standing next to his chair. Tyson stared at Kai in shock, his mouth hanging wide open as he looked down at the smaller blader.

"Kai, what happened? You're _short_!"

Kai glared up at Tyson. "What a brilliant observation."

"But… but you use to be so tall! Now you only come up to my chin, like Rei, cuz me and Rei are the same height. But what _happened_?"

Kai's eye twitched. "Obviously you grew and I didn't. We haven't seen each other in two years, Kinomiya."

Tyson grinned. "Ya, but it is still such a surprise! Hey, remember how you used to call me shrimp? Well now, instead, I can call you that!" his eyes sparkled at the murderous look on his captain's face.

Kai took a step forward, but was stopped by Max. "Come on, Kai! Don't start a fight the first day we arrive! Let's just calm down and head back to the hotel, ok? We can get some lunch, or something."

Tyson perked up at the mention of food. "All right! Lets go!" he grabbed hold of Max and pulled his off towards the door. Mr. Dickenson laughed and followed, leaving the two older bladders in an uncomfortable silence. For a moment, they just stood looking at each other, before Kai frowned slightly and walked off after the rest. Rei followed.

Outside Mr. Dickenson was talking to the driver, apparently trying to convince him to let all five of them into the taxi. Rei walked over to Max. "What's going on?" he said quietly.

"Mr. D can't get another taxi out here. They are all in service." The blonde whispered back. "So now, he is trying to persuade the driver to take us all. He doesn't look very happy about it, though."

True, the driver was frowning, and looking over at his car. Finally Mr. Dickenson pulled out a handful of bills. The driver blinked, then took them, getting into the car. The old man motioned for the four teens to get in the back, as he himself got in the front. For a minute they all stared at each other, each wondering the same question. How were four 18 year olds going to fit in the back of a small taxi?

Then Tyson grinned. "I get a window seat! And how about Maxie sits next to me, and Kai can sit on Rei's lap!"

Max smiled faintly. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Tyson."

"Why not?"

Rei cut in. "I'm sure we can all fit in if we try. Here I'll sit next to Tyson, and Max, then Hiwatari." Tyson frowned slightly at the use of Kai's last name, but brushed it off quickly and got in the car, the rest following. They barely fit, each squashed up against one another. Tyson and Max immediately started talking. Kai sighed and looked out the window. It was going to be a very long trip.

----------

Tyson bounded into his hotel room. He and Max were going to be sharing with Kenny, when he got there. The teen look around the room, and immediately saw that they had two beds, one big one and a smaller one. He grinned and ran over to the big one, flopping down on it just as Max walked in, followed by Rei and Mr. Dickenson.

Tyson looked over at the blonde. "Come on Max! Let's sleep on this one! Then Kenny can have the small bed, since he likes sleeping alone."

Max smiled. "Ok Ty." He walked over and sat down next to his friend. Rei followed and sat down to, while Mr. Dickenson sat down on the other bed.

The old man cleared his throat. "Now I'm going to tell you why you are all here." He paused. "But where did Kai run off to?"

The three boys looked at each other and shrugged.

Mr. Dickenson sighed. "Oh well. One of you can tell him later. I have to leave soon, to deliver the other invitations."

Tyson furrowed his brow. "Invitations? To what?"

The old man laughed. "I'm getting to that, my boy. See, in a week from today was the day you boys won your first world championships four years ago. It is also, coincidentally, the day you became a team. So I thought we should have a big party with all the participating teams, before the next tournament."

"Who is going to be coming?" Rei asked.

"Well, I thought the All Starz, the Majestics, the Demolition Boys, and the White Tigers. That should make for quite a good gathering."

Tyson frowned, confused. "The Demolition Boys? Why are they coming?"

Mr. Dickenson smiled. "Well over the past year, Kai has gotten quite friendly with their captain, Tala. He went to stay with them in Russia after he left China. I do believe they are very good friends now, and it would be rude to not invite them."

The three teens gaped at him. Finally, Rei found his tongue. "H-Hiwatari? With the Demolition Boys? How? _Why?_"

"Well, when Kai left, he went to Russia, as I said before. Apparently while he was there he met Tala and Brian, and they offered him a place to stay for a while. He WAS their captain for a bit, and he grew up in the abbey with them, so I guess they thought it necessary. Anyways, Kai accepted and went back to their apartment with them. He has lived with Tala, Brian, and Spencer ever since."

"But what about Ian?" Max asked.

"Ian remained at the abbey training new kids how to blade. He is still part of the team, but since their have been no tournaments for the past year, he is working without them for a while."

"But that still doesn't answer our question of why Tala and Kai are good friends." Complained Tyson.

Mr. Dickenson laughed. "I'm getting to that. You see, living together like that gave the two an excellent opportunity to get to know each other again, and they found they had lots in common. They are both excellent bladers, and they have entered many hometown tournaments together. They make a fine team, one of the best pairs around, I do believe. They have never lost a match together."

"But-but Kai is still on our team, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't left us, has he?" asked Tyson, eyes wide.

"He was offered a place on Tala's team a couple of weeks ago, but he told me he declined. As good of friends with Tala as he is, he feels his rightful place is still on the BladeBreakers."

Max blinked. "Did Kai tell you all this? How do you know so much?"

"After Kai left China, I wrote to him to find out what was going on." The old man explained. "It took me a while to locate him, and when I found out he was living with the Demolition boys, naturally I wanted to know the story behind it. It took a while to get the whole thing out of him. it didn't seem to be a subject he was very fond of." His eyes flickered to Rei for a moment.

The neko-jin's eyes narrowed a bit, and he shook his head slightly. Dickenson nodded faintly in understanding. No one else saw the brief exchange between the two.

Tyson jumped up. "Great idea about the party, Mr. D! I can't wait we haven't had one in so long!" he grabbed Max's arm and hauled him up as well. "Come on, Maxie! Let's go find the dining room in this place! I'm starved!" the blond sweatdropped, but allowed himself to be pulled out of the room.

Mr. Dickenson stood up as well, turning to Rei. "I have to go now. You have a week to get reacquainted with each other, and on Sunday, I will contact the team with more news. I already talked to the Demolition Boys when I went to see Kai, and they agreed to come. They will be here in a couple of days, and will stay at the hotel across the street."

Rei nodded and watched him leave the room. As soon as he could no longer hear the footsteps echoing away, Rei got up and slipped out the door. Deciding not to take the elevator, the neko-jin walked down the stairs and out the back door of the second lobby.

The hotel was situated by the ocean, so one only had to walk across the deck and down some stairs to get to the beach. It was fairly empty, despite the hot day, and Rei walked along till he came to the shade of some trees. He sat down and leaned against the trunk of one, closing his eyes. He needed to think about all he had heard up in Tyson's room.

_Kai and Tala._

So that was where Kai had disappeared to. And from the sounds of it, they had become pretty good friends. Best friends, some might say. But… what if they were more?

'_Would Kai find someone to replace me so soon?_' wondered the neko-jin sadly. '_I- I thought I meant more to him than that. But with they way he has been acting lately, I can't really say. Maybe he IS with Tala.' _

Rei looked out at the water, listening to the waves break against the shore. A couple of seagulls flew overhead, and a slight breeze ruffled his hair, blowing it into his face.

_'I just don't know anymore…'_

---------

Thanks to**: tears of a mermaid, db, Filter Girl, and Silver Dragon of Evening**

**A/N:** next chapter the second story begins. You'll see what I mean. Now hear and authors plea and review! It would be much appreciated!

__


	3. Of Stories And Demolition Boys

**WARNING:** Skip the first part if you don't like yaoi/sexual scenes (although I don't know why you would be reading a rated R fanfic if you didn't). It is fairly mild right now, but I guess I'll warn you anyways. 

**Chapter 3**

**Of Stories and Demolition Boys  
  
**_A body slammed heavily against the wall along a dark hallway, another person pressed up against him. The white button up shirt the boy was wearing was open, and he was panting heavily. Talented fingers skimmed over his flushed skin as lips crushed passionately against his own. He moaned into the others mouth, and draped his arms loosely around the other boy's waist.  
  
Breaking the kiss for a moment, he whispered into the darkness. "What are we doing Kai?" his voice was hoarse, laced with passion.  
  
Kai leaned his forehead against the others, eyes closed. "I don't really know, Rei." He mumbled against the neko-jin's lips. "Right now I don't really care." He leaned in and kissed Rei gently.   
  
Rei closed his eyes and tightened his grip around Kai's waist. Kai sucked lightly on Rei's bottom lip, before kissing along the neko-jin's jaw and moving down to his neck. Rei moaned, and ran his nails up the others back to his hair, fisting his hands in the dark locks. Placing hot open mouthed kisses down Rei's neck, Kai moved his hands to the other boy's shoulders, gripping the white shirt and slowly pulling it down the neko-jin's tanned arms. Once off, it was thrown carelessly to the floor, leaving the boy half naked, free to Kai's touch upon his golden skin.   
  
Rei gasped as a hand brushed across his taunt stomach, while the other ran down his back, coming to rest just above the top his pants. Lips moved to his ear, nibbling lightly, before skimming across his cheek, back to his dark red lips, swollen from previous activities. Rei whimpered softly into the kiss as one of Kai's hands brushed over his aroused nipples. Neither of them noticed the two people walking down the hall, coming closer and closer.   
  
A sudden gasp made the two break apart. Max and Tyson were standing before them, eyes wide and mouths open, taking in the site of a shirtless Rei wrapped in the arms of their captain. Kai looked at Rei, and then quickly backed away from him. Rei, fully aware of his bare chest, blushed and followed, trying to hide behind the other boy.  
  
Finally, Tyson blinked, and managed to speak. "R-Rei? What is going on? W-what are you doing?"  
  
Max gulped. "And why don't you have a shirt on?"  
  
The two older bladers looked at each other. What WAS going on? They hardly knew themselves. It... it had all happened so fast. There was fire burning deep within them, fire formed into passion, into a love no one could break. Kai heard Rei sigh resignedly behind him. It was now or never. Turning swiftly he pulled the neko-jin into his arms and kissed him full on the lips.   
  
The secret was out, before Kai or Rei even knew that they were in a relationship. As was said before, it all happened so fast...  
  
_----------  
  
The taxi door slammed shut as the last person got out. After the luggage was removed from the back, the driver pulled out onto the main road, leaving the five people standing on the sidewalk in front of the hotel. Rei and Max picked up the bags and followed after Tyson, who was already bounding up the steps. Kai watched them go, before sighing resignedly and following.   
  
The double sliding glass doors slid closed behind them as they walked into the lobby. Not really feeling like taking the elevator with the rest of the team, Kai headed left towards the stairs, taking his time climbing up them. When he reached the top, the others were already in Tyson and Max's room. Kai walked down the hall and stopped outside the door, just in time to hear Mr. Dickenson say, "-where did Kai run off to?"  
  
Deciding against going into the room, the blue haired blader leaned against the wall, eyes closed, listening to the conversation going on inside. He could hear Mr. Dickenson talking, and the occasional question, but he wasn't really paying much attention, until he heard Rei say, "H-Hiwatari? With the Demolition Boys? How? _why_?" Kai's eyes flew open. The old man wasn't going to tell them about that, was he? He can't! It wasn't for him to tell! But then... Mr. Dickenson didn't know all the details...  
  
_They had just won the Beyblade tournament that was going on in their city, the one that was only for teams of two. Tala walked up to Kai in the locker room, grinning. Pulling the smaller boy into a hug, Tala laughed happily. "You were great, Kai! No one can beat us!"  
  
Kai sighed softly. "Ya, I know."  
  
Tala peered closely at the other Russian. "What's wrong, Kai? You look sad. Aren't you happy we won the tournament?"  
  
"I am." Kai picked up his coat and walked towards the door. "Come on, we should go." Tala followed him outside. The tournament had gone on longer than planned, and it was night by the time it was over. It was dark outside, and snow was falling onto the already white ground. The two walked in silence for a while, shivering slightly in the cold.  
  
"I'm not going to let this go, you know." Said Tala suddenly, glancing over at the other. "You're unhappy, and I want to know why, although I think I have a pretty good idea already."  
  
Kai sighed. "It's been two months, Tala. But I still can't keep him from my mind. I think about him every day. I-I miss him so much."  
  
Tala frowned slightly, although Kai didn't see. "I thought it might be that. I've told you before, Kai, you need to move on."  
  
Kai glared. "Your not helping, you know that?"   
  
"I'm trying! Really I am!"  
  
Kai ran his hand through his hair. "I thought I'd be over him by now, yet I think of him all the time."  
  
Tala shrugged. "From what you've told me, after what happened, Rei isn't even worth thinking about. You need to let him go, Kai."  
  
Kai rounded on his friend angrily. "What the hell do you think I've been trying to do? Why do you think I have been going to all these tournaments? To get him off my mind! I don't bloody _want_ to think about him, Tala! You of all people should know that!"  
  
"Then why do you? Why do you let yourself?"  
  
A single tear ran down Kai's cheek as he said softly, "I hate him. I hate what he did. Yet still I—"  
  
Tala gripped Kai's arm tightly and stopped walking suddenly. "Don't you dare say you still love him," the red head spat. "How could you love him, yet despise him? I know this is a difficult time for you, but after two months, you should know what you feel." He yanked Kai closer to him, pinning the smaller boy to his body.   
  
"Let me go, Tala!" Kai struggled in the others arms.   
  
Tala only tightened his grip. "Do you still love him?" he whispered.  
  
Small flecks of snow clung to Kai's long dark lashes, as another tear slid down his face. He stopped trying to get loose, and just stood quietly in the taller Russian's embrace. Lifting his head slightly so he could look clearly into Tala's ice blue eyes, he murmured, "No. I don't."  
  
"I care about you a lot, Kai. I don't want you to get hurt again." Tala said gently, leaning forward a bit, his breath warm on Kai's cheek. He felt Kai sigh softly as his eyes closed. Slowly Tala leaned forward, and pressed a light kiss on the others cheek. Kai shivered, but kept his eyes shut. Tala rested his head on top of Kai's, stroking the light blue hair.   
  
Snow continued to fall around them...   
  
_"Come on, Maxie! Let's go find the dining room in this place! I'm starved!" the door banged open and Tyson and Max ran out. Immediately Tyson saw Kai leaning against the wall. "Kai? What are you doing here? Where were you? Why didn't you come in and join us?"  
  
Kai just grunted.   
  
"We were just going to go find the dining room." Tyson continued. "How about you come with us?"  
  
Kai glared at him. "You really think I'd want to, Kinomiya?" but Tyson had already grabbed his arm and was pulling him along the hall, Max grinning beside them.  
  
"Let the fuck go of me, Kinomiya!" the smaller blader spat, trying to get loose of Tyson's grip. But Tyson was stronger than he looked.  
  
"Come on, Kai!" the blunette whined. "It'll be fun! Unless you want to be with Rei right now." he said, a look of understanding crossing his face as he saw the neko-jin slip out of the room down the hall.  
  
Kai paled. "Never mind. I'll come with you, Kinomiya." He mumbled, and grabbed Tyson himself, tugging him round the corner.   
  
Tyson grinned. "Really? Great!"  
  
-----------  
  
After an hour of Tyson and Max's insane chatter, Kai was really starting to regret his decision. He just wanted to get away from everyone for a while. He was sick of watching Tyson stuff his face, over and over. Standing up, he walked away from the table, amazed that he had lasted so long in their company.  
  
His room was still dark, seeing as no one had opened up the curtains, or been in the room since this morning. Closing the door behind him, Kai walked over to the bathroom. He felt dirty for some reason. Maybe a shower would make him feel different. He locked the door, then started to get undressed. Suddenly something flashing in the sink caught his eye. The razor still lay there, untouched from this morning. Kai felt unexpectedly cold all of a sudden, and averted his eyes.  
  
Stepping into the shower, he turned on the water, closing his eyes as the warm drops ran down his body. _'What am I doing here?'_ he wondered. _'Why did I agree to come, when I knew I would see Kon again? Am I crazy?'  
_  
_Or maybe you wanted to see him again_, said a small voice.   
  
Kai slammed his fist against the wall. _'Damn annoying little voice in my head.'_ He thought, reaching for the soap. _'Why me?'_ Water continued to run over his toned chest and muscles as he washed his hair, running soapy hands through his wet locks. _Lips trailed their way down his neck to his collarbone, sucking on the skin there. Hands roamed over wet skin, nails raking down his back, before reaching up and tangling themselves in dark blue hair. Hot water fell around them as they kissed passionately.  
_  
Despite the warmth in the shower, Kai suddenly felt cold. He needed to get out of there, away from his memories. Shutting the water off, he got out and picked up a towel, drying himself off. A few minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom wearing only the pair of black pants he had worn earlier, and carrying his damp red shirt in one hand. It was a bit of a surprise, to say the least, when he saw Rei lying on the bed, watching TV.  
  
Kai glared at him. "What are you doing here, Kon?"  
  
Rei glanced up. "Well, seeing as it's my room as well, I have every right to be in here." He said icily.   
  
Kai scowled, but didn't say anything. Throwing his shirt on the ground, he started to walk across the room, but before he had taken more than a few steps, there was a knock on the door. The two bladers looked at each other, slightly confused expressions on their faces. Then Kai shrugged and turned towards the door. As soon as he opened it, someone grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"Tala? What the hell? Let go of me!" Kai managed to gasp out, struggling to breathe in the Russians tight hold. Tala grinned and ruffled Kai's hair, before letting him go and moving into the room, ignoring the sour look Rei was giving him.   
  
"What are you doing here, Tala?" the neko-jin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Mr. Dickenson said your team was arriving in a couple of days."  
  
Tala also raised an eyebrow at seeing Rei sprawled out on the double bed. He turned to Kai. "Well, this certainly wasn't what I was expecting."  
  
Kai frowned. "What _are_ you doing here Tala?"  
  
The red head flashed him a smile. "I persuaded Dickenson to let us fly in early, since I could bear to be parted from you, my love." Kai blushed slightly, and hit his friend. "Ouch!" Tala said, and then glanced more fully at the smaller boy's form.  
  
Rei growled to himself. He didn't miss the look Tala was giving his captain. His ice blue eyes raked over Kai's body, taking in every detail of his bare chest. And if that wasn't enough, when Tala hugged Kai again, the bluenette uncharacteristically returned it. Rei turned away, fuming.   
  
"I missed you, Kai." Tala's soft voice floated across the room.  
  
"We haven't seen each other in about a week, Tala, and yet still you missed me?" Kai's voice had a sarcastic edge to it.   
  
"Why do you think I came up to see you right away?"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why are you sharing a room with _him_, Kai?" the taller Russians voice was quieter now, barely above a whisper.   
  
"I don't know." Kai whispered back. "Ask Dickenson. He paired us."  
  
"You should switch. This will only make it harder."  
  
"I know."  
  
Rei frowned and looked across the room. He could no longer hear what was being said, and he didn't like the two together like that. He growled low in his throat as Tala threaded his hands through Kai's hair. Who did he think he was, touching Kai like that? At that moment, Kai pulled away, looking slightly nervous.   
  
Tala smirked. "I'll see you tonight, Kai. The BladeBreakers and the Demolition Boys are going out for supper together."  
  
Kai nodded. "See you then."  
  
Tala looked over at Rei, a sudden wicked look coming into his eyes. Turning back to Kai, he gently placed a quick kiss on the top of the smaller boy's head, before walking out of the room. Kai stood there, staring out the door after him. Across the room, Rei felt an unexpected pain in his chest.   
  
_'Oh Kai...'_  
  
---------  
  
Thanks to: **Sweet Hate, tears of a mermaid, Kori, dead yet a love sick puppy, rejiita, coda, LA-Tiger, Kai-lovr, painerikkuyuna, Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high, Aeris9919, and Soulsister  
**  
**Kori:** Well, he just didn't grow for a while, and the others did. Plus I think a small Kai is cute!   
  
**A/N:** I know the beginning didn't really explain much, but it was just supposed to show how Kai and Rei's relationship started. A bit of the story will come in every chapter. Now hear and authors plea and review! It would be much appreciated! 


	4. Of Tala, Kai, and Drunk Molesting

**Chapter 4**

**Of Tala, Kai, and Drunk Molesting**

_It had been four whole months since the day Kai and Rei got together. Four months they had lived in China, at the White Tigers village. Four months of jealousy, just barely contained by Rei's old leader... _

_In the beginning, Lee had put on a good show of being happy for his friend, and his friend's lover. He assumed it was merely a crush that both boys had, and that they would break up at the end of the week, two at the most. But now, after four months, Lee was getting impatient. He was tired of waiting for the infatuation to be over. He wanted Rei now. So he needed a plan, a plant that would shatter the twos relationship and give Rei to himself, without anyone ever realizing he was behind it..._

_One came to him the day he saw Kai practising with Black Dranzer, the most powerful bit beast in the world. Lee had heard rumours about what happened to you if you used it. You got controlled by it, and changed you into a different person. Hell, he had seen what it had done to Kai when he went crazy and stole all the bit beasts. You could not be responsible for your actions. So Lee came up with the perfect plan. If only he could get Kai to led him the blade..._

_Kai, of course, would have no such thing. Ever since he had returned from the world champions with Black Dranzer in his pocket, he had worked with it every day, trying to control it, master it and not let the power use him. All his hard work had paid off, but though the dark phoenix obeyed him, Kai didn't trust anyone else with it. Therefore, Lee had to resort to more desperate measures. Like stealing._

_He took it one night, while Kai was out. It had taken him more than an hour to find its hiding place, but the end result would be worth it. Yes, now Lee was ready to start his plan... _

---$%&---

Rei sat on the bed with a book, pretending to read, while watching a shirtless Kai rummage through all his cloths, trying to find a top to wear tonight. The neko-jin frowned slightly. Since when had Kai cared so much about how he looked? Did it have something to do with the arrival of Tala? Rei's golden eyes narrowed as Kai ran a hand through his hair, distractedly picking up the wrinkled silver shirt he had worn on the first day. He then walked over to the bathroom and shut the door, only to open it a few minutes later with just one side of his face painted. Rei watched the other boy pick up another shirt, this one light blue, and stalk back into the bathroom. The neko-jin raised an eyebrow. He had never seen Kai looking so out of sorts before.

Rei sighed and placed down his book, glancing over at the closed door one more time, before standing up. He needed to get ready as well. He walked over to his suitcase, nimbly avoiding stepping on any of Kai's cloths, which were strewn all over the floor, and opened it. He pulled out a pair of tan pants, and a tight dark red button up shirt. Quickly he pulled them on, casting another quick look at the door, and then walked back over to the bed, sitting down. Rei slowly started to unwrap his hair, running his fingers through the black strands. He had just picked up a brush, when a sudden knock came at the door.

Sighing again, the neko-jin stood up and walked over to open the door. Tala stood there, one hand on his hip and a bored expression on his face. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Rei answer the door.

"What are you doing here, Tala?" Rei glared at the Russian.

Tala just looked past Rei into the room. "Is Kai here?"

'_I knew it.'_ "Why do you care?"

The Russian blinked. "Kai. Is he here?"

"Why?" Rei scowled.

Tala sneered. "If you must know, I am here to escort him to diner. Kindly tell him I am waiting."

The neko-jin shook his head. "Hiwatari will go down with his team."

"I think he would rather be with me. Go get him, Kon, or I will go myself."

"The BladeBreakers will go together!"

"Tala?"

Startled, the two looked over. Kai had just stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed with the blue triangles on his face. He glanced at Rei, and then slid his gaze over to the tall Russian. Tala grinned and pushed past the neko-jin into the room. "Hey Kai!"

Kai blinked. "What are you doing here, Tala?"

Tala walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "I was just telling Rei I am here to escort you to diner! The rest of the teams are waiting down in the lobby. Come on, we don't want to be late!"

Kai frowned, a slightly confused look in his eyes and walked with Tala towards the door, past Rei who was shooting him a cold look. Just before they left, Tala turned around and smirked at the neko-jin, a smug look on his face. "We'll be downstairs, Kon. Don't keep us waiting."

Rei curled his lip as he watched the two Russians leave the room, before closing the door loudly and turning back to the bed. Sitting down, he angrily ran the brush through his hair, tugging roughly at knots that got in his way. Why was he so mad that Kai and Tala went down together? It wasn't _that_ big of a deal, was it? With ease, he quickly bound up his long black locks in red cloth, putting on a matching headband. He stood up and walked across the room into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. Glancing at his reflection quickly, he adjusted his hair a bit, and fixed his tight shirt so it lay better.

_'Why am I bothering so much? It isn't as though Ka-anyone will notice.'_ Rei thought glumly, before turning and walking out into the other room. As he stepped out the door into the hallway, he saw that it was empty. 'Tala must be right. They _are_ all downstairs waiting for me.' That thought did not cheer him up any. He took the elevator down to the lobby, and when the doors opened, he walked out to see Max and Tyson right in front of him.

"Aw man, dude! I thought you'd never come!" Tyson grinned and took hold of the neko-jin's arm, pulling him away from the elevator. "I'm so hungry!"

Rei glanced around the room and frowned when he saw Kai over with the Demolition boys. He was standing next to Tala, laughing at something the redhead had just said, while Brian, grinning, ruffled the smaller bladers light blue hair.

Tyson followed Rei's gaze across the room, frowning slightly as well. "He sure seems more comfortable with them, doesn't he? I mean look at him! He never laughs like that with us! His own team! Why does he like them more?"

Max also looked over. "Maybe he has too many unpleasant memories of the BladeBreakers." the blonde murmured quietly, so Tyson couldn't hear, although Rei, who was closer to him, managed to pick it up. Rei cast a cold look over at Kai, before walking with Tyson over to the exit.

The restaurant was dimly lit, with a small lamps hanging all over the room. The seven bladers seated themselves at a long table, the Demolition Boys on one side and the BladeBreakers on another. Well, almost. Kai sat with the Russian team, in between Tala and Spencer. Seeing as Ian was still in Russia for a couple of days, there was an empty seat.

Tyson raised his eyebrows when he saw Kai avoid the empty seat next to Rei. "Hey Kai, why—"

Max quickly interrupted. "Never mind Tyson."

Tala looked questionably at the smaller Russian, but Kai ignored him. Soon a waitress came over to take their orders, and then left, leaving the two teams in an uncomfortable silence. Max grinned nervously across the table to Brian, who was sitting opposite of him. The older teen just looked at him. Tyson started talking about how hungry he was again, and Spencer rolled his eyes. Rei sighed.

---$%&---

An hour later, Rei was hunched over his diner, picking half-heartedly at the food on his plate. _'This _so_ wasn't a good idea._' He thought dully, watching Tyson eat his third helping of pudding. Max was still trying to talk to Brian, who was watching him with an amused expression on his face, while Spencer looked at Tyson in apparent disgust.

The neko-jin sighed. As if that wasn't enough, he had to watch Kai and Tala across the table acting all buddy buddy with each other. Rei glared at the two. Tala was laughing, his blue eyes sparkling as he playfully wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder.

_'Friend my ass.'_ Rei turned away as Tala reached over to softly brush off a crumb that had stuck to Kai's cheek.

Kai blushed slightly, and frowned at the other Russian. Tala just smirked, his eyes darting quickly to Rei's face, the smug look back in place. Rei didn't look at him, keeping his eyes fixed to a spot on the opposite wall.

Suddenly, Brian stood up, looking over at Max. "Get up, Tate. I'll walk you home."

Max gaped at him. "Wh-what?"

"I said I'll walk back with you."

"R-really?'

The tall Russian rolled his eyes. "Get your coat, Max, we're going back to the hotel."

The blonde grinned happily and stood up as well, not noticing the jealous look Tyson threw at Brian. As they opened the door, and icy blast of cold air reached them, and they just saw Brian wrap his arm around the smaller boy before the door closed.

Tyson shivered. "When did it get so cold out there?" he asked, trying to slide the frown off his face.

Tala blinked. "Well that was certainly unexpected." he stated, glancing at Spencer.

His teammate nodded, and pushed back his chair. "Brian's got the right idea. It's been a long day. I'm gonna go back to." He looked at Tyson. "Coming?"

Tyson swirled his spoon around in his bowl for a few seconds, scowling, and then stood up. "Ya, I kind of lost my appetite."

Rei, Kai, and Tala watched them go. They sat in silence for a few moments, before it actually hit Rei that he was alone with Kai and Tala. He gulped. Not a situation he particularly wanted to be in. 'I should make up some excuse to leave.' He thought franticly. "But no! Then they would be alone together, and I don't want that!' but before he could say anything, Tala yawned widely.

Kai looked up at him. "I forgot you just flew in today!" he said softly. "You must be really tired. Do you want to go back?"

Tala shook his head. "We have somewhere to go, before we return to the hotel." Kai looked at him questionably, but he just shook his head, pulling Kai to his feet. Not glancing at Rei, they walk to the door, and disappeared through it. The neko-jin glared after them, anger stirring within him. Before he could get up though, the waitress was back.

Rei looked up at her. "What is it?"

"Your group's diner was paid for before hand sir, by a Mr. Hiwatari. There is no need to leave any money."

---$%&---

Kai stared miserably into his drink, feeling Tala's cold eyes on him. He should have known the other Russian would bring him here. One of Tala's favourite things to do, other than blading, was go to a bar or a club and drink, which usually ended up with both of them drunk as hell. Beside him, Tala frowned. "Well? Answer me!"

"I-I don't know..."

"Don't give me shit, Kai. I see the way he looks at you. It's plain as daylight."

"No..."

"I see the way his eyes slide over your body, taking every little detail!"

"No, he—"

"I see the way he lusts after you, and you want him just as much!"

Kai just shook his head, closing his eyes.

Tala sighed, and ordered another drink for the smaller boy. Leaning in closer, he said softly, "Don't go back to him, Kai. He will only break your heart again. That's what he wants."

"No he doesn't. He is happy with—"

"Do you love him, Kai?"

Kai glared. "We have had this conversation before, Tala."

"Do you?"

"You know the answer!"

_"Do you love him?"_

"No," Kai whispered. "No, you know I don't."

"But he is still interested in you."

"He isn't." 

"He is. Don't deny you haven't seen his looks. He gets jealous whenever I'm around."

"Just stop it, Tala!" Kai cried. "This is only going round in circles!" he reached for another drink. By now, his friend was getting slightly out of focus, but he didn't stop drinking. He needed to dull his feelings anyway, and alcohol was the best thing for it. The conversation was nothing new, but it hurt none the less. _'Why cant Tala just let it go?'_ Kai grumbled silently to himself. _'Why does he need reassurance that I don't still love Kon every couple of days? Why won't he believe me?'_

Suddenly he felt Tala's soft fingers brushing through his hair, and he leaned involuntarily into the touch, sighing softly. He felt so tired. He really wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep. But... maybe one more drink before he left...

Tala grinned as he felt Kai slump against his body. The redhead hadn't drunk nearly as much as Kai, but then, he wasn't miserable and needing to numb the pain, as his friend was. He looked over just in time to see Kai finish his sixth drink. Tala raised an eyebrow. _'Maybe I should stop him.'_ he thought. Kai shivered slightly, and closed his eyes, burying his face in Tala's shoulder. The taller boy smirked. _'Or maybe I shouldn't.'_ he wrapped an arm around Kai's body, running his hand down to rest on the others hip. '_Kai is kind of fun like this. I have never not been drunk while he has. Let's see what I can make of the situation.'_

Kai looked up at his with slightly unfocused eyes. "We should go, Tala." He whispered.

The redhead nodded, and pulled Kai to his feet. "Your right. Its late and we should get back." Then he sneered. "Plus we don't want icle Rei-kins to worry."

Kai nodded, his eyes closing again. "That would be baaaaaad..." he agreed, stumbling.

Tala rolled his eyes and caught him before he hit the floor. Outside it was dark, and Tala pulled Kai closer to him as they crossed the street to the hotel. It was almost midnight, and no one was in the lobby, except for the man at the desk, who gave them a strange look. Tala glared at him, and tightened his hold on the oblivious Kai. The small boy was shaking as Tala guided him into the elevator, and leaned heavily on him for support. The taller Russian was enjoying himself, however. He smirked. 'I wish Kon could see us.' He lightly ran his fingers through Kai's hair and down his neck.

DING

The doors slid open and the two walked out and down the hall. When they got to Kai's room, they stopped, and the small Russian turned in Tala's arms so he was facing him. "Well, thanks, Tala..." Kai's hot breath tickled Tala's neck, and the older boy gulped, tightening his embrace.

'Would it be wrong to take advantage of him while he's like this?' Tala wondered, running his hands down Kai's back. But when the small boy kissed his cheek lightly, he felt his resolve slipping. 'Oh screw it.'

He brought his lips down to the other boys and crushed them passionately together.

---$%&---

_I'm so tired of being here...  
Suppressed by all my childish fears..._

Rei lay on his back on the bed in darkness, his hands playing absently with his braided hair. Eyes closed, he listened. Nothing. Nothing to signal that Kai would be back soon from where ever he went off to with Tala. _'Why am I waiting up?'_ Rei wondered silently. _'What is the point? He probably won't_ _come back anyways.'_ This last thought made Rei feel sick. No... Kai wouldn't spend the night with Tala. Not in _that_ way, at least. _'Well, I hope not.'_ Rei felt miserable.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone...  
_  
All of a sudden the door opened and light flooded the room for a brief moment, just enough for Rei to see a small figure stumble into the room. Then the door closed. Rei quickly leaned over and flicked on the lamp next to the bed. Kai was sitting on the floor, hunched against the door, eyes closed. Rei raised an eyebrow. "Hiwatari?"

Kai grinned, opening one eye. "That's my name!" he tried to stand, but toppled over onto the floor again.

Rei got off the bed and walked over to him. Kai rolled over onto his back and stared up at the neko-jin with dazed eyes. "God, Hiwatari! Are you drunk?"

The other boy giggled in a very un-Kai like way. "Nope!"

Rei rolled his eyes. "Ya, sure." He leaned down and grabbed Kai under his arms, lifting him up off the floor.

Kai turned in Rei's arms and slumped against the taller boy, burying his face in the neko-jin's neck. "Mmm... Rei. You smell good." He slurred, draping an arm around the other boys neck.

Rei froze in shock, not only at the use of his first name, but also at the way the smaller boy was cuddling against him. "H-Hiwatari?"

"Hmm?" Kai licked Rei's neck.

"W-what are you d-doing?"

The Russian began to place small kisses along Rei's shoulder. "I'm cuddling my boyfriend." he said hazily, unaware that body against him tensed suddenly.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just to real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_  
  
Rei gulped and tried to move away, but Kai tightened his grip around the neko-jin's neck. _'What the fuck is he doing?'_ Rei shuddered as Kai sucked on his earlobe, the moved back down his neck nibbling slightly on the tender flesh. Somehow Rei's hands had found their way down Kai's back, coming to rest on his hips. _'I should push him away.'_ Rei thought desperately, but found himself unable to speak, much less move. However, when one of Kai's hands wandered a bit too far south, he tore himself away quickly and backed up. "No! Hiwatari, don't! Y-you're drunk! You don't know what you're doing, you'd regret it later!"

Suddenly Kai pounced forward and slammed Rei up against a wall, crushing his mouth to the taller boys. The neko-jin's eyes widened in surprise, and he couldn't stop a small whimper from escaping as the Russian pressed his small body up against him. Kai traced the outline of Rei's mouth, and then nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, before forcing the neko-jin's lips apart and roughly thrusting his tongue deep inside. Rei gasped, his grip tightening on the smaller boys waist. Gradually the kiss softened, and the two slowly eased apart.

Rei closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, there was a single tear running down his cheek. He looked down into Kai's crimson eyes and shuddered. "W-why?" he managed to croak out, resting his head onto of the smaller boy's, burying his face into the light blue hair.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_  
Kai smirked. "I loooooooove you!" he slurred, pressing his hips harder into Rei's.

Rei gasped. _'I must remember Kai is drunk. He doesn't know what he is doing, or what he is saying.' _The neko-jin moaned as the small boy ran his hands over Rei's chest, running his fingers over his muscles, and brushing past his aroused nipples. _'Damn you, Kai! Why do you make me feel like this? I-I don't want to respond to you!'_

But when Kai leaned up for another kiss, Rei opened his mouth willingly this time, returning the kiss with almost as much passion. He ran his tongue over Kai's, exploring every inch of that wonderful mouth. Suddenly it all stopped. The neko-jin whimpered softly, frowning when Kai broke apart, leaning heavily in his arms. Rei looked down. Kai had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply, fast asleep, leaving Rei aroused, and very, very unsatisfied. 

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
_

Sighing, the taller boy closed his eyes for a moment, then picked Kai up in his arms and carried him over to the bed. _'He is really light.'_ Rei mused, glancing down at the sleeping boy. _'I wonder if he has been eating properly. He hardly touched anything at diner.' _Laying Kai down on the bed, he pulled of the other boy's shirt, briefly wondering if he should do more than that. _'No, he would kill me.'_ He unbuttoned his own shirt, and then lay down on the bed next to the sleeping Russian. Pulling the covers over them both, he drew Kai towards him.

_Your face it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
_  
Rei softly touched Kai's cheek, running his fingers lightly over the smeared paint. "Why do you do this, Kai?" he whispered brokenly. "How can you torment me so, without the slightest clue what your doing?"

Kai mumbled something unintelligent, and snuggled closer to the neko-jin.

Rei sighed, resting his head down on the pillow, closing his eyes. He knew the best thing to do would be to forget what happened, just to pretend it never existed. But rei knew it wasn't that simple. He still felt Kai's lips pressed against his own, still remembered how Kai's hands wandered freely over his body...

Rei whimpered. No... it was not that simple...  
  
_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone  
All Along..._

Thank so much to: **Kai-lovr, dead yet a love sick puppy, crazy nekO-JIN, SoulSister, Aeris9919, Ice Dragon638, BlazingPheonix, BlackRoseBleeding, SatanicRebal666, and Forfirith-on-a-suger-high**

**BlackRoseBleeding **– Yay! Glad you found it! Well, hope you read the rest!

**Ice Dragon638** – ok people. READ THIS!!! Hopefully I am only going to have to explain this one more time! One day, Tyson had to go back to Japan for some reason. About a year and a bit later, Rei and Kai got together. Tyson was told through a letter. Meanwhile, Max, Kenny, Rei and Kai go to China. In that past year, every one has grown. Everyone except Kai. When he sees Tyson again, Kai is only up to his chin, cuz Tyson has grown and Kai hasn't. Rei is the same height as Tyson, and Max is a bit smaller than Rei. Kenny is still shorter than Kai, but then, he was never really a part of the team, so its ok. Is that clear enough?

**Kai-lovr** – All in good time. You will find out soon.

**A/N:** no Kai isn't a slut. He is just really, REALLY drunk. And is Tala's last name Ivanov?

Review?


	5. An Unusual Morning

**A/N:** To make things a whole lot easier on me, Kai doesn't remember anything from the previous night. So when he wakes up, he is going to be completely clueless. How fun!

**Chapter 5**

**An Unusual Morning**

"_Hey Kai!"_

_Kai looked up at his lover, who was walking towards him. "What is it?"_

_Rei sighed and sat down next to him on the bench, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's waist. He leaned his head on top of Kai's and closed his eyes. "I had such a horrible day!" he mock whimpered. "Save me from the pink haired leech!"_

_Kai rolled his eyes. "Mao won't leave you alone?"_

_Rei sniffed, resting his other hand on the blunettes leg. "It was horrible! She follows me everywhere, _knowing_ we're together! I mean, I love her like a sister, but can't she take a hint?" slowly he ran his hand up Kai's thigh, brushing lightly over his crotch. Kai twitched, and Rei smirked. "I just have this craving for something... or someone. Maybe you can help me out?" the neko-jin asked innocently._

_Kai grinned. "Well why didn't you say that's what you wanted in the first place?" he moved so he was on top of Rei, straddling his lap. "I think all Mao needs is a good show to set her straight." He placed his hands on Rei's shoulders._

_Rei gasped. "Kai! That's cruel. Her young virgin eyes couldn't take—mmhp!"_

_Kai pressed his lips against the neko-jin's, cutting off his words. Rei closed his eyes, smirking slightly into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Kai's waist. Drawing him closer, Rei then ran his fingers up the others back, raking his nails lightly over the soft skin. Kai nibbled roughly on Rei's bottom lip, drawing a soft moan from the boy beneath him. Rei fingered the bottom of Kai's shirt, tugging on the hem suggestively, while Kai fisted his hands in the neko-jin's hair._

"_Umm... Rei?"_

_Rei opened his eyes quickly as he pulled away from Kai. Looking past the smaller boy, he saw another person standing before them. The neko-jin winced slightly, and shifted Kai in his lap, in order to see better. "Lee?"_

_Lee frowned. "I was wondering if I might have a word? I need to talk to you, Rei."_

_Rei shivered as Kai ran a finger down his chest. "This-this really isn't the best time right now... could we talk later?"_

_The frown turned into a scowl. "No, Rei. It has to be now."_

_Kai growled softly as Rei raised an eyebrow. "Why?"_

"_Please Rei? It won't take long."_

_The neko-jin sighed and turned to the boy on his lap. "Sorry, Kai. I will try to make this short."_

_Kai frowned. "Do you have to? It can't be that important. It can wait."_

_Rei placed a quick kiss on the smaller boys nose. "No, I should go. He probably wants to talk about training tomorrow. See you later?"_

"_I guess." _

_Still frowning, Kai stood up, allowing Rei to get to his feet and follow the other boy. Lee glared at Kai, before placing his hand on Rei's back, leading him away. The two walked in silence for a few minutes, until Rei turned to his old leader. "Lee? Where are we going?"_

_Lee glanced over at him. "To my place."_

"_Oh. For what?"_

"_You'll see."_

_Rei shrugged, and continued to let himself be guided by the other boy. When they reached Lee's home, the neko-jin didn't hesitate to walk in, Lee following, closing the door behind them. Once inside, Rei turned to face the taller boy. "So? Why have you brought me here?"_

_Lee smirked, but didn't say anything. He just stood there, letting his gaze rake over Rei's lithe form. Not liking the look Lee was giving him, the younger boy backed up a bit. "Lee? What's wrong? Why am I here?" _

_The other boy advanced, a slightly evil look in his eyes. "You'll see, kitten." He reached into his pocket._

_Rei stared with a mixture of shock and horror as Lee pulled Black Dranzer out._

"_You'll see soon enough."_

-----------------

'_Ouch. Pain.'_

Kai cracked an eye open, and was immediately blinded by sunlight. He hissed the bright light, and rolled over, eyes closed again. Dark washed over him, and he felt a moment of peace. But only for a moment. As he attempt to make his half asleep brain work, he tried to remember why he had such a headache.

'_Yup. Lots of pain. What the hell did I do last night?' _

The small boy groaned, and snuggled up closer to the body next to him, sighing contentedly when two strong arms wrapped around him.

'_Wait. Arms?' _

Kai slowly opened his eyes once more, so he was just able to see through them. A boy was lying next to him, eyes closed in sleep, with long black hair falling into his face. Kai froze as Rei shifted closer, tightening his embrace on the smaller boy. Kai's heart beat faster, and he gulped, trying to stay as still as possible.

Rei moaned softly, mouth partly open.

Kai lay there stunned. _'W-what is he dreaming about?'_

The neko-jin shifted his face closer the other boys, and sighed. "Mmm... Kai..." he mumbled hazily, licking the corner of Kai's mouth.

Kai sat up quickly, tearing himself out of Rei's hold. _'What the _fuck_ was that?!_'

Rei frowned in his sleep, reaching out to try to find the missing warmth.

Kai, shaking slightly, scowled. _'I really need some answers here.'_ He moved over to Rei, and sat on top of him, straddling the neko-jin, pinning his arms to his sides. Then he shook him none too gently, ignoring the pounding pain in his head, so the boy beneath him groaned. Slowly Rei opened one eye, blinked, and then opened the other.

"Well, this is new." He commented dryly.

Kai glared. "Don't fuck with me, Kon. I'm tired, angry and I have one hell of a headache. Now tell me, _what the hell were you thinking?!_"

Rei blinked again. "H-Hiwatari? What are you doing?"

Kai narrowed his eyes. "I ask the questions, Kon. Like I already said, I have one hell of a headache, and your voice isn't making it any better."

Rei glared back. "Well _excuse_ me for breathing!"

The smaller boy leaned closer. "Once more... why do I have such a bad headache? What the hell happened yesterday?"

The neko-jin frowned. "How would I know? I'm not the one who got drunk last night!"

"Excuse me?" Kai hissed, digging his nails into Rei's arms.

Rei winced. "Ouch. Get off me!" he glared up at the other boy, and shifted round on the bed.

Kai ignored him. He was looking at a spot on Rei's neck, an unreadable expression flitting across his face. He moved his hand to brush away some stray black hair, and slowly traced his finger around a small red mark.

Rei shivered. "Hiwatari?"

Kai sneered, still fingering the love bite on Rei's neck. "Looks like you had some fun last night as well, Kon. So who was he? I know you don't swing for girls. But..." he mock gasped. "How could you dare think of cheating on your beloved—oouff!"

Rei broke free of Kai's hold, and pushed the blunette off him, onto the other side of the bed. Quickly the neko-jin switched places, sitting onto of Kai, pinning him down to the mattress. Wrapping his hand around Kai's neck, he pressed hard, making the other boy gasp for breath. Rei glared down at him. "_Never _repeat that." he said in a quiet voice, holding Kai's hands above his head.

Kai coughed, and scowled. "Why? It's true!"

Rei pressed harder against Kai's neck. "While you're down there, let me answer your few questions." he hissed. "Last night when you went out with Tala, I stayed awake waiting for you to return. Why I did that, who knows. Around midnight you came stumbling back up here, so drunk you couldn't even stand on you own two feet. When I went to help you, do you know what happened?"

Kai shook his head.

Rei sneered. "You wrapped your arms around me and started to run your fucking tongue down my fucking neck."

Kai's eyes widened, and he drew a ragged breath.

The neko-jin continued. "You, in your drunken state, wanted to go all the way. Thank god, I was able to stop you from going that far. You didn't like being stopped, though. You slammed me up against a wall and continued to have your little fun. God only knows why I didn't push you away. Trust me I tried, but I couldn't. See this on my neck? You pointed it out earlier. _You_ gave it to me, Hiwatari. You."

Kai gaped at him. "H-how do I know you're telling the truth? Even if I was drunk, I would n-never do something like th-that!"

Rei narrowed his eyes. "Are you calling me a liar?" he hissed.

Before Kai could answer, the door flew open. Tyson came running in, his eyes bright and shiny, and looking like he was going to break out crying at any minute. Immediately Rei let go of Kai, and jumped away from him, off the bed towards the other teen. Kai sat up, staring at Tyson and massaging his throat. Tyson took one look at the two of them and burst into tears. Kai gulped, and glanced at Rei.

Rei glared at him, and walked over to the distraught boy. "Tyson? What's wrong?"

"Oh R-Rei! I j-just saw the w-worst thing! M-Max and B-Brian were in our r-room kissing!" he sobbed harder and threw himself on the neko-jin, wrapping his arms around Rei's neck.

Rei's mouth dropped open. "What?!" he gasped.

"I was j-just going to go see if Max w-wanted to go to the beach with me, a-and I walked in and Brian was there! And h-he was kissing my Maxie!"

Kai raised and eyebrow. "_Your_ Maxie?"

"Shut up, Hiwatari." Rei led Tyson over to the bed and sat him down. "It's ok, Tyson. Didn't you know Max was gay?"

Tyson nodded.

Rei blinked. "Then what's the problem?"

"I love him! Brian doesn't l-love Max!_ I_ love h-him!"

Rei blinked again. "You love Max?" Tyson nodded. "But Max doesn't know." Tyson shook his head. Rei sat down next to him. "Well this is a problem. If Max is with Brian already, there isn't really anything we can do."

Tyson was not crying as hard now. "But you w-will help me, wont you?"

Rei nodded. "of course, Ty!"

Tyson hiccupped. "But that's not the only thing that went wrong this morning! I forgot to pack shampoo, the hotel closed off breakfast before I was done, Dragoon needs a tune up but Kenny doesn't arrive till tomorrow, I'm still hungry, I lost my toothbrush, and we have only been here a day and there is already nothing to do!"

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Calm down Tyson! We can fix almost all of those problems."

Tears were filling up in the other boy's eyes again. "And that's not all! On top of everything else that's gone wrong, I found out Kai is cheating on you, Rei!"

"_What?"_ Kai hissed.

Rei blinked. "What?"

Tyson nodded, silent tears running down his cheeks. "I overheard Tala talking to Spencer in the lobby! He was telling him all about how he and Kai kissed last night after they came back from the club!"

"What?" Kai asked, confused.

"_What?"_ Rei hissed.

Tyson gulped. "I-I don't think it is very nice of you to cheat on Rei, Kai, when you guys are so happy together."

Kai scowled, ignoring the pain in his head.. "Shut up, Kinomiya. Don't talk about things you don't understand."

"But Kai! Rei is a whole lot better than Tala!"

"Shut up!"

"I don't think you should kiss Tala again, Kai."

Kai got to his feet. "Just _shut up_! Nothing is going on between Tala and me! We didn't fucking kiss!" _'Ouch, pain just got worse_.' He rubbed his temples with one hand.

Rei frowned, thinking. "You were drunk last night, Hiwatari. Tala could have done anything to you, and you wouldn't remember."

The smaller boy paled slightly. "A-anything?"

Rei nodded.

"B-but Tala wouldn't do that! We are just good friends! Nothing more!"

Rei rolled his eyes. '_You just keep on believing that.'_

Kai started to chew on his bottom lip, a slightly worried expression on his face. "I'm going to go talk to him. He walked over to the door_. 'You had better be lying, Kinomiya. My life is screwed up enough as it is.'_

----------------------

Thanks to: **Filter Girl, Aeris9919, Kai-lovr, Rejiita, Forfirith-on-a-suger-high, Trinity of the phoenixes, crazy nek0-JIN, SoulSister, BlazingPheonix, dead yet a love sick puppy, Carapheonix, Ice Dragon638, Anime-Obsessive, and Sweet hate.** Thanks guys! I feel so loved!

**Trinity of the phoenixes: **Yup this is the same one as on AFF. I like posting in different places.

**Ice Dragon638: **No, it's ok. Maybe I didn't explain it clear enough anyways. I'm glad you asked because if you didn't get it, I mean, hey. Do you understand now?

**A/N:** sorry it took me so long to update! Hope this chapter was worth the wait! Ya, and about the last chapter, the alcohol Kai drunk was very strong, that's why he got drunk so fast. Sorry if it was wrong, but being under the legal drinking age, I have never gotten drunk so I don't really know exactly how many drinks it takes. Bear with me, folk!

Review?


	6. Of Talking, Kissing, and Tala loves Kai?

**Note:** for the purposes of this story, Lee is taller than Rei, and when I say neko-jin, I am only talking about Rei.

Chapter 6

Of Phone Calls, Kissing, and Tala loves Kai?

_The other boy advanced, a slightly evil look in his eyes. "You'll see, kitten." He reached into his pocket._

_Rei stared with a mixture of shock and horror as Lee pulled Black Dranzer out._

"_You'll see soon enough."_

_Rei backed up a few paces. "L-Lee? Where did you g-get that? Kai—"_

"—_really needs to learn to keep better track of his possessions. He shouldn't leave them lying around where unsuspecting people could find them."_

_Rei's eyes widened. "You stole it from him!"_

"_Now, kitten, steal is a very strong word. I merely 'borrowed' it for a while. I intend to give it back." Lee continued to walk towards the other boy._

_Rei glanced around nervously. "And... and why exactly did you want Black Dranzer? That thing isn't really all that pleasant to be around, you know."_

_Lee placed the blade down on a table and smirked. "I had to have it, kitten. It was my key to getting at you."_

_Rei scowled. "Stop calling me kitten!" then he blinked. "Wh-what do you mean, getting at me?"_

_Lee grinned and jumped forward, pushing Rei back onto his bed. Rei grunted as the bigger boy landed on him. "Lee? What the hell—" his words were cut off as Lee placed a hand over Rei's mouth. _

_The other boy leaned down. "I have wanted this for a long time." He breathed in the other boy's ear. "I can give you so many things that Kai never could. Wouldn't you prefer being dominated for once? I can do things to you that you could only dream of."_

_The neko-jin gulped. "What-what the hell are you talking about?"_

"_I want you, Rei. I want everything you can give me." He traced a finger along the outside of the other boys face. "And now I will have you."_

_Rei scowled. "In case you have forgotten, I am with Kai. K.a.i. I love him now. Not you."_

_Lee looked unfazed. "You will change your mind soon enough."_

_Rei rolled his eyes. "What do you plan to do, rape me?"_

"_Exactly."_

_Golden eyes widened slightly as Rei laughed nervously. "Good one, Lee. You almost had me fooled there! See, for a moment I actually thought you were being controlled by Black... hey! What are you doing that for?!"_

_Lee quickly finished tying Rei's hands to the head board, before the boy had time to react. Then he smirked, eyes glinting. "I want you bound and helpless, trembling under my control."_

_The neko-jin smiled weakly. "Heh heh. That's great, Lee. You can untie me now, ok?"_

_Casually, Lee started to flick open the buttons on Rei's shirt, while putting more weight on Rei's legs. "I don't think you understand, kitten. I am not going to let you go until I get what I want." He leaned down and started to suck on the soft skin on Rei's neck. "You taste so good." He purred, leaning down to bit gently on Rei's ear. _

"_Get off me!!!"_

"_Now, now, kitten. There is no use fighting me." Lee's eyes glinted. "you know you wont win."_

"_God damn it! KAI!!!" _

"_He can't hear you." Lee hissed. "It's just you and me." He began to trail kisses down the other boys now exposed chest, nibbling on the skin and then running his tongue across. _

_Rei twisted beneath him. "Lee..."_

"_That's right." Lee smirked. "I will make you scream my name before we're through."_

"_Lee... please don't..." _

_Lee just smirked wider and started to undo Rei's pants with one hand, as he unbound the others long hair with another. "So beautiful..." he murmured, sucking on Rei's chest. "As I knew you would be."_

_Rei's voice had a slightly panicked note to it now. "Please Lee! I- I don't think you are in your right mind! You would never do something like this! Try to snap out of it!"_

"_Yes, I love it when you beg. I love knowing you are powerless to stop me." Lee's long nails ripped the others pants, leaving big long slashes._

_Rei gasped as the first few tears slid down his face. "Kai..." _

-----------------

Tala looked up from the bed as Kai opened the door non to quietly and came walking in. "Ever heard of knocking?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"Do you want me to go back outside and do it again properly?" Kai snapped.

"Hey! Clam down, Kai! You know you don't have to knock on my door." Then Tala grinned, taking in Kai's appearance. "Nice clothes. What did you do, sleep in them?"

Kai walked over and flopped down beside his friend, ignoring the last statement. "So? What's the big idea?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Kai gritted his teeth. "Kinomiya just told me that he heard you telling Spencer we kissed. Now tell me that's a lie."

'_Shit. What am I going to say?'_ Tala looked around the room. "It's a lie Kai. That little brat is making things up."

Kai scowled. "Look at me, Tala. I want you to look me in the eyes and say it never happened."

"Uh- we- I mean..."

"Tala..."

Tala looked down, and was met with two crimson eyes_. 'Fuck. I'm caught.'_ He gulped. "I am really sorry Kai! But you got drunk last night! How was I supposed to react when you started throwing yourself on me? I couldn't help it!"

Kai blinked. "So I _did_ get drunk. Kon wasn't making it up." He paused for a second. "What do you mean, I was throwing myself on you?"

Tala blushed lightly. "Umm... well, you were kind of leaning on me for support, and... well, you kissed my cheek and I sort of lost control."

Kai blushed to. "I see. And, umm... why did you 'lose control', as you put it? What exactly did we do?"

"We just kissed! I swear!"

Kai raised and eyebrow.

"Fine," Tala mumbled. "We also... touched a bit."

"But _why_, Tala? Why would you do that?"

Tala looked over at the smaller boy. "We have been best friends for a long time, Kai. Surely you must know how I feel about you by now."

Kai looked confused. "Tala...?"

"I... well, you see, Kai, it's just..."

"What's wrong?"

'_It's now or never._' Tala sighed. "I-I love you, Kai."

Kai backed away slightly, eyes wide. "You-you love me?" Tala nodded. "But why? How? When?"

"I don't know," Tala whispered. "But its there, and I can't make it go away." He raised his head.

The smaller boy gasped quietly at the look in his friends eyes. They were filled with longing and hopelessness. Tala looked so lost, that Kai suddenly felt guilty. Quickly he moved back over and embraced his friend, hugging his tightly. Tala wrapped his arms around Kai's waist, pulling the small body to him. Kai could feel Tala shaking slightly as he ran his fingers through the red hair. "Tala... I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything. Just let me hold you."

Kai closed his eyes. "I-I'm sorry Tala, but it is just too soon. I don't think I am ready to be in another relationship."

"I won't hurt you Kai." The taller Russian murmured. "I wouldn't leave you for anything."

"I know." Kai whispered back. "But, please... wait for me. I just need time."

Tala sighed, and buried his face in Kai's hair, enjoying the way the smaller boy was nuzzling into his shoulder. _'If only it was like this all the time.'_ He mused. _'Having Kai beside me, knowing he is mine, and only mine..._' he also closed his eyes, feeling Kai gently stroke the back of his neck. "I will wait as long as you need me to, Kai. My feelings for you will never change."

"Thanks Tala. I-I'm glad you're here."

There was a brief silence, then, "Kai?"

"Yes?"

"Can-can I ask you a favour?"

Kai opened his eyes and looked up at the other boy. "Sure. What is it?"

Tala gulped. "Can I kiss you? Just this once? You know, you were kind of drunk last time..."

Kai bit his lip. To be honest, he wanted Tala to kiss him. But the door was wide open, and someone might see them and get the wrong idea. '_No, it will be ok.'_ He looked at Tala. "Yes, you can."

Tala sighed in relief. He had been so sure Kai would reject him. Grinning, he gently gripped Kai's chin, tilting his face up so he could stare into the crimson eyes. Without saying anything he leaned down and pressed his lips tenderly to the other boys. Kai wrapped both arms around Tala's neck, fingering the red hair. '_This isn't so bad._' Kai thought, feeling Tala press a bit harder against his mouth. _'I could get used to this...'_

---------------

Tyson sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I mean, how can Max even like Brian after what he did to you at the first world Championships, Rei? He is just going to end up hurting my little Maxie. I have to stop this! I will- Rei?"

Rei blinked. "What? Ya... sure Tyson. What ever you say." He looked at the door. "Kai has been gone a while, hasn't he?"

"It's been ten minutes, Rei."

"I mean, how long does it take to ask a single question?"

"Kai is fine! He can take care of himself. But Max on the other hand..." Tyson stood up and walked over to the window. "What if Brian is beating him? And Max is too scared to tell anyone?"

"If you're that worried about him, go find him then! He can't be that far!"

"But Rei!" the other boy turned to him. "What about my toothbrush, and my shampoo, and my food and my Beyblade—"

"I will go down to the desk and get you a new toothbrush, and later you can borrow my shampoo. You can find a snack while your outside, and as for you blade, well there is nothing we can do till Kenny gets here. Now shoo! Go find Max!"

Tyson grinned. "Thanks Rei! You're the best!" he walked across the room and placed a hand on the neko-jin's shoulder. "And don't worry about Kai. I'm sure he has a reason for cheating on you."

Rei shoved his friend out the door and closed it behind him. Tyson glared. "Well, _sorry_, for caring!" he muttered to himself, before walking off down the hall. "Sheesh! You'd think they had broken up they way the act around each other!" Suddenly he heard voices coming from around the corner. Pausing, he realized they were coming from his room. _'That's strange_...' he thought, moving closer to listen.

"You really want me to come?" he heard Max ask.

"If it's ok with you. You know, it's just there isn't much to do around here..."

"Sure!" the blonde sounded excited. "Just let me leave a note to Tyson."

Said blader leaned around the corner to see who his friend was talking to. Although he had a pretty good idea already...

----------------

Rei finished buttoning up his shirt, and ran a brush through his hair, wincing at the tangles in it. _'I will bind it up later.' _he decided, and walked over to the door. Now seemed a good time to go down and get Tyson's stuff, and he could always see if he could find Kai anywhere while he was at it...

'_Damn it! Why should I care so much? So what if he and Tala are together? I don't care if they lay together snuggling, and kissing... whispering sweet words to each other...'_ Rei felt a lump grow in his throat. _'Oh, who am I kidding?'_ Rei shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking down the hall.

The door to one of the rooms was ajar, and Rei peered in as he walked by. There were two people on the bed, cuddled in each others arms. The neko-jin smiled as he passed. _'Now that's the kind of relationship I wish I had.'_ Then suddenly he stopped, spinning around to look in the room again. What he saw made his heart stop.

Tala was sitting on the bed, Kai on his lap, and he had his arms around the smaller boy's body. Kai had wrapped his arms around Tala's neck, and was running his fingers through the other's hair. Their lips were pressed together in a deep kiss, and it didn't look like they were going to stop what they were doing anytime soon. Rei gasped quietly and backed into the opposite wall, unable to tear his gaze away from the pair. It was one thing to think about it, and another thing entirely too actually see it!

'_They- they really are together. Why am I so surprised? Tala is everything Kai could want! He is nice, extremely good looking, a good blader, plus he is also from Russia... everything I'm not._' Rei felt a tear slid down his face. It hurt so much! _'I didn't betray you, Kai! If only you had listened to me...' _

He turned around and ran back to his room, kicking the door closed behind him. Flopping onto the bed, he picked up the phone that was next to it. There was only one person he wanted to talk to right now. The phone rang once, before someone picked it up.

((Hello?))

"Hey Mao. Is Lee there?"

((Oh Rei it's you! Guess what? I am packing right now!))

"That's great! Is Lee there?"

((Yup! Just a sec... Rei? Is something wrong?))

Rei sighed. "I'm fine, Mao, really. I just need to talk to Lee."

((...Ok, Rei. Talk to you later!))

He could tell she didn't believe him, but he was grateful she left him alone. Soon the phone was picked up again. ((Hello?))

"Hi Lee."

((Ok, what's up, Rei?))

"What do you mean?"

((I can tell when something is bothering you. Now spill.))

Rei sighed. "I- I can't tell you yet. I just needed to hear your voice."

Lee whistled. ((Wow. Must have been pretty bad if you have to resort to calling me.))

"Ya well... Mao said you were packing?"

((Yup. We just heard from Mr Dickenson this morning. We are going to fly over tomorrow!))

Rei smiled. "That's great! I can't wait to see you guys!"

((I can't wait to see you either, Rei. You will tell me everything when I get there?))

"I- I will try."

Lee's voice softened. ((I want to help you Rei. I care about you.))

"I know." Rei whispered back. "Lee?"

((Ya?))

"Thanks."

((No problem. I'll see you tomorrow.))

"Yup. Bye Lee." There was a click as Rei hung up the phone.

((I haven't given up on you yet, kitten.)) Lee said softly. Then the line went dead.

----------------

Thanks to: **Kai-lovr, Trinity of the phoenixes, Forfirith-on-a-suger-high, coda, SoulSister, Sliver Dragon of Evening, Golden Orbs, kissybear, Imari, BlazingPheonix, Ice Dragon638, MasterFranny, Shadowy Fluffball, M.S.K, animeandraia, and autumnburn.**

**SoulSister:** well, only Tyson doesn't know that Rei and Kai are not together anymore.

**Golden Orbs:** I think your right, but as I said in the beginning, Lee is going to be taller. It just works better

**kissybear:** this is a Rei/Kai story because they were together in the past, and because they are probably going to get back together.

**MasterFranny:** Kai is shorter than the rest because I love short Kai. Umm... I don't really remember his eyes shining red... and Lee wants Black Dranzer because... well I will explain down below. This story is going to be Kai/Rei with a bit of Kai/Tala and Rei/Lee. And another pairing. You'll see later.

**A/N:** I rushed to finish this chapter, so I haven't looked over it yet, ok? Don't be too hard on me! I hate editing. Let's clear some things up, shall we? Lee took Black Dranzer, but didn't actually use it, so that means he wasn't under its control, and was doing all those things to Rei on his own free will. Lee would only be under its control if he had actually launched it. And the plot thickens...

Now, my favourite part... review?


	7. Shopping and a Shoulder to Cry On

Chapter 7

Shopping and a Shoulder to Cry On

_Lee slapped Rei's cheek. "I said don't move!" he growled, running his other hand down the boys body. "As much as I like you unwilling, this is beginning to annoy me!"_

_Rei continued to cry quietly as Lee forced him into a rough kiss. 'Why is he doing this? Is he really being controlled by Black Dranzer? I-I have to escape!'_

_Lee moved down to Rei's neck, swirling his tongue over the skin, before biting down hard. Rei gasped and flinched, twisting his head around. "Stop it!"_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because—"_

_Lee kissed him again. "Not fast enough..." he murmured against the others lips, biting down hard on them. Rei hissed in pain, and closed his eyes. Then, suddenly, his body relaxed under the older boy as he stopped struggling. Lee smirked to himself. 'So, kitten. You have finally stopped trying to fight me? Very smart of you.'_

_Rei squirmed as Lee's fingers trailed down his sides. "Lee!"_

"_Yes, kitten? Have you finally decided to be cooperative?"_

_Rei gasped as the other boy leaned down to nip at his jaw, while his fingers pinched his nipples. "Lee! Please..."_

"_Yes, koi? What do you want?"_

"_Please... more!"_

"_That's what I want to hear." Lee stopped for a second, something coming to mind. Say, kitten, if I untie you, will you be a good boy and not fight? I really want to feel your arms around me..." the older boy purred, stroking Rei's face._

_Rei moaned. "Yes...I-I will. Please, Lee..."_

_Lee grinned, caught up in his own haze of lust. If he had been a more aware, he would have seen the gleam in Rei's eyes as he watched the taller boy reach over for the knots. As the rope fell away, Lee softly kissed Rei's lips. "Now, put your hands on my shoulders, kitt—"_

_Rei shoved Lee as hard as he could_, _sending the boy sprawling off the bed. Rei quickly scrambled towards the door. _

_Cursing, Lee got up and made to go after him, but Rei was already out the door. Lee growled, slamming his fist into the wall. This wasn't supposed to happen! Rei wasn't supposed to escape! Now, if Rei told Kai..._

_A sudden thought formed in his head. Yes... that might work... now if only he could get to Kai before Rei did... _

--------------

Brian casually brushed his hand against Max's, staring straight ahead. Max smiled lightly and slipped his hand into the other boys, entwining their fingers together. Brian grinned, looking down at the smaller boy. Everything was going fine so far... Max seemed to really like him. It was amazing how quickly the blue eyed boy became comfortable in his presence. They had only gotten to really know each other a couple days ago, after all.

Max suddenly tugged on Brian's hand. "Come on! Let's go in here!" he pulled the other boy off the street and into a small beyblade shop.

Brian smiled.

--------------

Kai's vision was blinded for a moment as Tala tugged his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. Shivering slightly, the smaller boy hugged his arms to his chest as he watched Tala sort through his cloths. "Hey Tal, you mind hurrying?"

Tala straightened up, holding a few shirts. "Kai! You hardly brought anything with you! What happened to all those nice cloths I bought you in Russia?"

Kai shrugged. "I forgot them, I guess."

The redhead pouted. "But Kaaaaaaaai! You can wear these old things!_ Especially_ not to a party!"

"Oh, no... Tala!"

"We need to go shopping!" Tala chirped, throwing random cloths at Kai.

Kai scowled as he pulled a dark blue shirt off his head. "Why are you so bouncy all of a sudden? You're never bouncy."

The older boy grinned sheepishly. "I am just glad you're with me! You know I love spending time with you! Here, wear this for now." He thrust a white button up shirt into the others arms.

Grumbling, Kai pulled it on. "Fine. But you had better not buy me leather pants again."

Tala's eyes widened. "But they looked so good on you!"

Kai snorted. "But they were damn uncomfortable."

"But they were sexy!"

"So?"

"Humph. You just have no appreciation for good cloths. You don't know how to admire your body."

"No, you do enough of that for me."

"I can't help it! It is such a pretty body!" the redhead walked over and wrapped his arms around Kai's waist, kissing his cheek lightly.

Kai blushed. "Tala!"

"Hmm?" Tala grinned. "Sorry, baby. I just can't help it. Now come on." He grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him towards the door. "I want to show you off tonight."

Grumbling, the smaller boy followed. "We aren't even officially together, and he has already started calling me pet names." Kai muttered to himself. "I don't know if I should be flattered, or unnerved."

"What was that, darling?"

"Nothing."

(Half and hour later...)

"No. absolutely not."

"But Kai, baby, they look so good on you!"

"I said no!"

"But that colour! It really brings out... umm... oh come on! You look adorable!"

Kai gasped, horrified. "What?!"

Tala snickered. "Beautiful. How's that?"

"Not that much better." Kai reached down to tug on the white silk shirt self-consciously. It stopped a couple inches above his pants, exposing a small bit of pale skin. The shirt its self was sleeveless, clinging to his body like a second skin. There were buttons going up the front, and Tala leaned over to undo the first three. "Tala..." Kai whined, "You aren't really going to make me wear this, are you?"

"Yes I am."

"What if I refuse?" immediately Tala's eyes teared up, and he sniffed pathetically. Kai groaned. "Fine, fine, I will wear the shirt... just... stop that!"

The older boy grinned, and held out a hand. "Here. While you were changing, I got you something to go with the shirt."

Kai looked down, and paled when he saw that Tala was holding out a black mini skirt. "Tala!!!"

"sheesh! Don't worry, I was only kidding." He held out some pants. "Try these on."

(A few minutes later...)

"No. absolutely not."

"Don't worry, Kai. I took the liberty of paying for them already."

"_Tala!"_

----------------

Silence.

Rei breathed in deeply. The silence was peaceful, and to be held in someone's arms was very comforting. Tears still trailed down his cheeks as he clutched the other male tightly. Fingers ran through his hair, absently playing with the long black strands, as the taller boy shifted slightly to get more comfortable. "Are you feeling a bit better now, Rei?"

Rei lifted his head. "Yes. Thank you for listening to me, Lee."

"Anytime. I know how hard it must be for you right now, seeing him again."

Rei nodded. "I really needed someone to talk to. I just feel so helpless and lost. No one understands me..." he looked up at Lee. "But you do. You know better than anyone what I am going through. You were there... you..."

"Don't worry. Everything will be ok." Lee brought Rei back into his arms. "You will see."

"Thanks, Lee."

--------------

Thanks to: **Kai-lovr, Trinity of the phoenixes, MasterFranny, autumnburn** **Angelgirl10, Anne, Moonlit Sea, Galy, crazy nek0-JIN, animeandraia, Forfirith on a sugar high, Shadowy Fluffball, UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa****, Golden Orbs, SoulSister, toboewolf7, Ice Dragon638****, Fire in The Soul, sorekai,** and **kissybear**

**A/N:** This is defiantly not one of my favourite chapters. I'm sorry it is so bad, but it was really hard to write. I have really bad writers block right now, and so I thought, if I could just get past this chapter, then I might get somewhere. So I sort of rushed to finish it. Next chapter will be better!

Also, it was never my intention to have Lee rape Rei. Actually, the flashback in this chapter was supposed to go on the last chapter, but I didnt know how to finish it then, so I had to wait.

Please review!


	8. Pink Scarves and Black Skirts

**Blah! I have a made a big mistake! Ok, a couple of chapters ago, I said that the White Tigers were going to be flying to America the next day, and then in the last chapter, it was all like, Lee was there holding Rei and stuff. I MESSED UP! I completely forgot Lee wasn't arriving until the next day! I am sorry! I don't blame you for being confused! But… I can't really fix it. So maybe they just caught a early flight that day or something, ok? Once again, I am really sorry!**

Chapter 8

Pink Scarves and Black Skirts 

_Kai sat on the bench where Rei had left him, eyes closed and arms crossed, ignoring the looks he was getting from villagers who were walking by. It was nothing new. Ever since he had come to China with Rei, the people hadn't really ever accepted him. He was a foreigner, a Russian, he didn't talk much, his looks were strange, and on top of everything, he was in love with the village's best blader. _

_Kai snorted. You'd think that after a year, they would accept the fact that Rei was gay, and wasn't going to marry Mao._

_Ah yes. That was another thing. The village had had high hopes for the two, Rei and Mao, to get married._

_He, Kai, had ruined that._

_Most of Rei's friends had been pretty accepting of their relationship. Mao had bitched and cried about it for a few days when she had found out, but eventually settled down to some extent. Still, when ever she thought Kai wasn't around, she would smile in a flirty way to Rei, trying to get his attention. Kai gagged at the thought. It want that he didn't like the girl… she was just so pink!_

_Kevin and Gary were fine with it, and that weird old man… Kai frowned. What was his name again?_

_And then there was Lee. The dark haired blader puzzled him, something Kai would admit to know one. When Rei had first told Lee he was gay, Kai had seen Lee's face light up in… hope? But when Rei had admitted he was with Kai, the look had changed to shock, and then carefully masked anger. He had barely spoken two words to Kai since, something that had been extremely difficult, seeing as they lived under the same roof. _

_Kai yawned, and leaned back, stretching his arms above his head. The sun was shining brightly, and the boy put a hand over his eyes to block out the offending rays. _

"_Kai."_

_Kai looked up, and then frowned, seeing who it was. "What do you want, Lee?"_

_Lee smirked. "I just came to offer my apologies."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I just came to say sorry. I guess Rei has finally chosen me over you."_

_Kai sat up. "What are you talking about, Lee?"_

_Lee's eyes widened in mock surprise. "That's right! I guess you didn't know that Rei has been cheating on you!" his smirk widened. "So sorry you had to find out like this."_

_Kai grinned. "Suck it up, Lee. Rei would never cheat on me!"_

"_Oh, but he would. And did. I guess you just weren't satisfying him enough…"_

_Kai growled. "Shut up."_

_Lee continued. "I mean, you are all small and cuddly, so he must like to hold you. But he told me he finds you… small in other places as well."_

_Kai jumped to his feet. "Fuck.you." he spat._

_Lee smiled smugly. "Oh, have I hit a nerve? But its true, isn't it? That's why he comes to me, after all. Sometimes he longs to be dominated. He loves to be taken, rather than take. You see Kai, I can give him so much more than you."_

_Kai punched Lee, hitting him in the face before the taller boy had a chance to block it. "Just shut the fuck up!" he snapped. "Rei would never cheat on me! Least of all with you! Why the hell should I believe your stories?"_

_Lee scowled as he rubbed his cheek. "So you don't believe me? Then go ask Rei yourself! Trust me, he will apologise to you, but tell you the truth. That its over." He could uncertainty flicker in Kai's eyes for a moment._

_Kai clenched his fists. "Fine! I- I will go ask him! Just to see the look on your face when he tells me you made it all up in your head!"_

_Lee smiled softly. "The truth hurts, doesn't it, Kai? You know Rei has been cheating on you. I can see it in your eyes."_

"_Bastard," Kai hissed, before turning around and stalking away towards the village. _

_Lee grinned as he watched Kai walk away. "This is good. I knew I could count on Kai's temper to help me. Rei will be too shook up to put up much of an argument, and Kai will be so mad he wont let Rei talk anyways. And after Kai has left the village, I will apologize to Rei, and tell him it I was under the control of Black Dranzer. I know he will believe me, and we will become friends again. Then I will wait till the time is right… and soon Rei will be mine." _

* * *

Lee had left to go across the street to the hotel where the White Tigers were staying, leaving Rei to stare moodily out the window. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted Kai to return. Even if they didn't talk, at least he would have some company. He wasn't in the mood for Max's non stop chatter, Tyson would only complain about Brian, and if Kenny were here, he would just go on and on about Beyblades, and data.

'_Beyblading isn't everything.'_ Rei buried his face in his hands. _'I would gladly give it up forever if it meant I would get another chance with Kai.'_ Rei smiled. Yes he did love Kai more than blading. Kai was real, Kai was beautiful, Kai was perfect. Kai was…

Kai was with Tala.

Rei immediately frowned, his good mood disappearing almost as quickly as it had come. _'That's right. He isn't mine anymore.'_ The boy scowled_. 'What does he see in that red headed freak anyways? Aside from the fact Tala has a body every boy envies, stunning blue eyes you could drown in, and the most perfect lips… bet he is a good kisser to… but oh no. that's not the point! I bet Kai would gladly give up Mr. Sex God of the century for me! Little old me. Plain little old me. Plain little boring old me.'_

Rei sighed. _'I should really stop. I am just getting myself all worked up. There is nothing wrong with me. In fact, I am ten times hotter than Tala. Kai just doesn't know a good thing when he sees one.'_

All of a sudden the door clicked open, and Kai walked into the room carrying a large shopping bag. Tala followed him, holding two more. Kai was pouting. Tala was grinning. Neither of them noticed Rei.

"Oh, come on, Kai! Don't glare at me like that! You know how much I love shopping for you! Besides, we had fun, didn't we?"

"Tons."

The red head stuck out his tongue, then put the bags down on the floor with a thump. "There is just something about being able to dress you up in any outfit I like. It's great!"

"Oh ya, you mean like the black skirt, or the bright pink scarf?" Kai asked sarcastically.

Tala laughed, and pulled Kai to his chest. "But pink complemented your cheeks so well." He whispered, brushing a few strands of hair out of the smaller boy's eyes. Kai blushed.

Rei coughed lightly.

Tala looked up, his eyes sweeping the room, till they came to rest on Rei sitting on the bed. He smirked, seeing the frown that was on Rei's face, then leaned down and lightly brushed his lips over Kai's in a chaste kiss.

Kai glared. "Tala!" he whispered.

Tala just smiled. "So, I will see you tonight, then?"

"I… I guess."

"Good." Smiling, Tala kissed Kai on the cheek, then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kai picked up the two bags from the floor where Tala had left them, and carried them over to his suitcase. After he dropped them on the floor again, he started to walk towards the bathroom.

"The White Tigers arrived today."

He stopped at the sound of Rei's quiet voice. "Oh really."

Rei was looking at him with dull eyes. "Yes. I just finished talking with Lee."

A small scowl appeared on Kai's face, but he kept his voice neutral. "I see. And what did he want?"

Rei smiled. "He asked me if I would be his boyfriend!"

Kai flinched. "…And what… what did you say?"

Rei's smile grew wider, but Kai couldn't see his eyes were lifeless. "I said yes, of course! I mean, I think it is time I try another relationship, don't you think?"

"Of… of course."

"So, no hard feelings between us, k Hiwatari?"

"Right… no hard feelings…" Kai didn't look back as he walked into the bathroom, but as soon as he closed the door he slumped against it, breathing hard. _'This… this shouldn't affect me so much! So what if Kon is going out with someone else! It's not like I like him anymore. I gave that up a long time ago.'_

Kai moved over to lean against the sink. _'It is because it is Lee that he is going out with! Kon knows I hate him! That's why this hurts. But… I will be fine. I just can't show my emotions in public.'_

Kai smiled softly as he opened up the drawer again, pulling out the razor.

"Yes… I will be fine…"

* * *

You guys are so wonderful! Thank you everyone for reviewing!

**Iceman619, Ice Dragon638, MasterFranny, M.S.K, Sweet Hate, Galy, Kai-lovr, Kawaii Neko-jin Lover, Kiko cat, kissybear, SoulSister, Golden Orbs, Shadowy Fluffball, Jade Cyclone, Blackie and Goldie, ray-is-sexy, Sciko**, and **alex.** Sorry it took so long!

**First, let us recap a bit. It has been so long!**

**Rei and Kai have a bad past. Lee stole Black Dranzer and tried to rape Rei. He failed and then went to find Kai, spreading lies to try and break them up. Back in the future, Kai and Rei have met again, but still aren't happy with each other. Enter Tala, who has always had a soft spot for Kai. Tala tells Kai he loves him. Tala kisses Kai. Rei sees. Rei, hurt and angry, finds comfort in Lee. When Rei next sees Kai, he lies and says he is together with Lee now. Kai is shocked and hurt (though he doesn't know why). Kai finds comfort in razor.**

**End Chapter 8**

Any how, I want to thank everybody who reviewed **Christmas Kisses**! _Blows kisses of her own_. You guys were awesome!

Now, I think this story is moving along very slowly. Hopefully I can change that in the next chapter. I know this chapter was short and seemingly pointless, but let me assure you, it was vital to the plot! (ok, so maybe not vital… but you get the idea) So, the next chapter is coming soon!

**Grab your hats, and don't forget to review!**


	9. Breathe No More

**Chapter 9  
Breathe no more**

The sharp blade cut deep into Kai's skin.

_Rei kissed Kai slowly, smiling when they drew back. "I love you baby. You know that, right?"_

"_I love you to, Rei."_

Long slashes ran down his arms.

"_Rei? We will always be together, right? I mean… like," Kai blushed, "crap that came out wrong. To sappy."_

_Rei snickered. "You're so adorable. Of course we will always be together!"_

"_Hmm, love you…"_

"_Love you to…"_

Blood dripped into the sink.

"_Rei! No! You can't make me wear this!"_

"_Please, Kai? You look so cute!"_

"_Tyson will never let me live it down!"_

_Rei adjusted his cat ears. "But baby, it's Halloween!"_

"_So?"_

"_So? Don't you think it would be cute if we showed up to the party as a cat and mouse?"_

_Kai tugged on his mouse tail. "But why do I have to be the mouse?" he muttered. "This is so humiliating." _

_Rei grinned. "You are a very sexy mouse, love…" he purred. "Everyone will be so jealous of me, because I get you all for myself."_

_Kai smirked. "What can I say? It's the ears."_

"_So that's a yes?"_

"_I hate you."_

"_Love you to."_

Kai dropped to the floor, moving so his back was against the wall. Looking down at his arms, he smiled slightly as he watched the blood flow from the cuts to the floor. He felt numb, inside and out. Every emotion had disappeared…

'_Finally, it's all gone. The last part of me that loved him…'_

He started to laugh.

* * *

Tala flipped the page of his book, and, yawning lazily, reached out for another cookie. Slowly he munched on it, staring at the words on the paper without reading them. In the background he could hear Spencer and Brian fighting over the TV remote in the next room. Tala let go of the book, and it fell to the floor with a thump. With a sigh, he rolled over onto his back, stretching out fully on the bed, and closed his eyes, throwing an arm across them. _'Damn! Why can't I concentrate on anything?' _

He sat up quickly as a sudden knock came on the door. "I'll get it!" he called. He snorted when no one answered, and stood up, walking over to the door. When he got there, he paused, hand on the doorknob. "Who is it?"

"Kai."

Tala smiled as he opened up the door. "Kai? what are you doing here? I didn't expect you till later!" then he frowned slightly. "Hey, why are you wearing a coat inside? Are you going somewhere?"

Kai shook his head. "Can I come in?" he asked, voice just above a whisper.

"Sure." The taller boy stood aside, allowing him to walk through the door.

"Thanks," Kai mumbled, stepping into the room.

Closing the door, Tala looked closer at Kai. "Are you ok? You sound awful!"

Kai shook his head. "I need to talk to you."

"Ok," Tala shrugged, "come on." He walked through the room, towards the bedroom he had just come from, Kai following after him. He closed the door and gestured towards one of the beds. "Do you want to sit down? Or do you want to take off your coat first?"

Kai hesitated, uncertainty flashing across his face. Finally he slipped of the coat.

Tala gasped, horrified, eyes wide with shock. There was blood all over Kai's shirt, showing clearly on the white fabric. The smaller boy was shaking a little, and he stared at the floor, determinedly not meeting Tala's gaze. The redhead took a step forwards, slowly reaching out a hand. Gently, he brushed his fingers against Kai's arm. Kai flinched.

"Did you do this?" Tala asked quietly.

Kai nodded.

"Sit on the bed," Tala said, then turned around and walked into the bathroom. He returned a moment later, carrying a damp cloth and a couple rolls of bandages. Silently he sat beside the smaller boy, and began to unbutton his shirt. Kai didn't say anything. Tala scowled when he saw Kai's arms, throwing the shirt onto the floor. He picked up the cloth and began to wipe away the blood, mouth drawn into a thin line.

Kai winced as his friend pressed to hard. "Be careful."

Tala grunted in response, but his touch was gentler. Finally he asked quietly, "do you want to talk about it?"

Kai shook his head. "No. Please, not right now."

"Was it Rei?"

"I _said_ not right now."

"Sorry." Tala lay the cloth aside and picked up one of the bandages, carefully wrapping it around Kai's arm. When he finished both arms, he slowly took Kai's hands in his own, running his fingers gently over the soft skin. At last he looked up and met Kai's eyes, and grinned. The grin quickly turned to a look of horror. "Oh no!" Tala cried. "Now you won't be able to wear the new shirt I bought for you!"

Kai smirked shakily. "Oh no. isn't that a tragedy," he said sarcastically.

Tala frowned. "Don't sound so relived." He sighed. "I guess I will just have to go and get something old from your room."

"Right now?"

"Of course! We only have two hours to get ready!" Tala stood up. "Now you wait right here! And don't move!"

He started to walk towards the door, but paused when he felt a hand grab his sleeve. Kai was looking at the floor, and when he spoke, his voice was quiet. "Thanks, Tala."

Tala smiled softly, and leaned down to kiss Kai on the top of the head. "I'll be right back." He closed the door behind him.

* * *

Tala stepped into Kai's hotel room. The door had been unlocked. _'He must have left in a hurry,'_ Tala thought as he walked farther into the room. It was empty. Rei wasn't there, but the bathroom door was open slightly, so Tala walked over and pushed it open further, and stepped inside. There was no blood anywhere. _'I guess Kai had the sense to clean up. It wouldn't have been good for Kon to find the bathroom all bloody.'_ Tala sighed, and turned around, moving back into the main room. And stopped short.

Rei was standing there a frown on his face. When he saw Tala, his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up some cloths for Kai," Tala said, placing his hands on his hips.

Rei looked around. "Where is Kai?" he asked.

"He is in my room."

Rei's gaze shot back to Tala. "What the hell is he doing there?" he snarled.

Tala smirked. "That, is none of your business."

Rei scowled. "Fine! So get the clothes and get out!"

"I will!" Tala shot back, stalking angrily over to the bags of cloths he and Kai had bought earlier. Kneeling down beside them, he grabbed one and began to look through it, cursing under his breath. _'Damn! He gets me so angry! Just one comment is all it takes and I loose my temper! I don't even really know him that well, so why do I let him get under my skin?'_

Tala tossed a shirt to the side, stealing a glance at Rei as he did so. _'Damn! I wonder what he said to Kai. It must have been pretty bad for Kai to cut himself up like that…'_ his fists clenched around a pair of pants. _'This is all Kons fault! He is the one to blame for this! I have to know what he said. But… how can I find out without asking either him or Kai?'_

He held up a shirt. _'Hmm… it will have to be long sleeved, to hide the cuts… white looks good on Kai, but there is always a chance that blood will show through… but I guess that is the case with anything. Except dark colours…'_ he threw the shirt back into the bag and pulled out another one which was black, with silver Japanese symbols on the front. _'Better. He could wear it with light coloured pants…'_ Tala smiled as he picked up a pair of light tan pants. "Perfect."

"Are you done yet?"

Tala jumped when he heard Rei's voice. "And I was having such a good time pretending you didn't exist, too." he stood up.

"Whatever. You have your cloths, so get out."

"Fine." Tala started to walk towards to the door. _'If I did ask him, would he even tell me? Probably not, but it would be the quickest way. Damn!'_ He stopped, hand on the door knob.

Rei glared. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Tala sighed heavily, and turned around. "What did you say to Kai?"

Rei opened his mouth, and then closed it. He blinked, and said, "What?"

The Russian walked over and sat down on the bed next to Rei, ignoring the others warning look. "I said, what the hell did you say to Kai?"

"What are you talking about?" Rei snapped.

Tala closed his eyes for a moment, and then said, "Look, for this to work, we both have to be calm. Not angry. We have to talk."

Rei scowled. "I don't have anything to say to you."

"Maybe not," Tala agreed, "but I really need you to help me here. Kai came to my room, looking really awful. Like something really bad had happened. He was unsteady on his feet, and he looked horrible."

Rei glanced at Tala. "How horrible?"

Tala bit his lip, and wondered how much he should say. Finally he answered, "Shattered. He looked shattered."

Rei glanced down at his hands. "Oh. I see."

Tala continued. "He didn't say anything, but I got the feeling you had something to do with it. And since he won't give me answers, I need you to help me. Did you say anything to him after I left? What did you tell him?"

Rei shrugged. "I told him that Lee had asked me to be his boyfriend. And that I had said yes." He looked over at Tala, who had gone pale. "Why? What is it?"

"Oh god," Tala muttered, putting his face in his hands. "Oh fuck, Kai…" then his head snapped up and he glared at the other boy angrily. "Why? Why the hell did you tell him that? What were you trying to prove?"

"W-what?"

"Damn," Tala muttered. "Well, now I know why… why he did that…"

Rei looked at him in shock. "Tala, what happened? Did Kai… do something?"

Softly, Tala whispered, "yes."

Slowly, Rei reached out a hand and touched Tala's shoulder, feeling the other boy flinch under his touch. "Tala, what did he do?"

Tala closed his eyes. "He… he tried to hurt himself. No, he did. He did hurt himself."

Rei gasped. "W-what do you mean?"

"That's all I am going to say. I can't tell you more. Kai wouldn't want me to tell you more."

"Tala, please!"

"Sorry." Tala stood up. "I… I have to get back to Kai." He left, leaving Rei sitting on the bed staring after him.

* * *

Kai sat on Tala's bed, running his hands over the bandages on his arms. Already blood was beginning to seep through, staining the cloth red. Placing one of his fingers over the cuts, he pressed down, feeling pain shoot up his arm.

'_Tala didn't ask questions. He just cleaned my arms and bandaged them, without asking anything. It's like he knew this would happen. That one day I would loose control…' _Kai smoothed his fingers over the back of his right hand, then let both hands fall down to his lap. _'Tala has always been there for me. Always. I can't remember a time when he wasn't willing to listen to me, and help me through everything. He is kind to me. If I am to forget that I ever loved Rei, I must move on.'_

The door opened, and Tala walked in, carrying some clothes in his hands.

Kai's eyes flickered over to the other Russian. _'Tala loves me. He told me so. I think…'_

Tala walked over to the bed and dropped the cloths down beside Kai. Then he sat down and wrapped his arms around the other boy. "Hey. Are you alright?"

Kai nodded. "Tala…" the arms around him were so comforting. He had rarely felt this secure. Kai leaned up and kissed Tala gently on the lips.

Tala tightened his arms around the smaller boy. "Kai?"

"Tala, I have been thinking. I am ready. I want to be in a relationship with you."

_I told him that Lee had asked me to be his boyfriend. And that I had said yes. _

Tala sighed, and kissed the top of Kai's head. "No, you don't."

Kai looked up in shock. "What? How the hell would you know?"

"You are hurting, Kai," Tala whispered. "You want to prove to yourself that you are alright. You want to forget Rei by forcing yourself into a relationship with me."

Kai shoved Tala away from him. "You bastard!" he yelled. "That's what you think? That I'm forcing myself to do this?"

Tala looked at him sadly. "No. It's the truth."

Kai rubbed his arms. "Please Tala," he said quietly. "You don't understand. I don't love him anymore, but I think about him all the time. I care about you. I want to learn to love you, and the best way to do that is to be your boyfriend."

"Kai…"

"No. Don't. Don't tell me that this isn't what I want. You said you loved me, right? Or was that just a lie?"

Tala shook his head. "No. I would never lie about loving you. I just don't want you to do anything you will regret."

Kai snorted. "I never regret anything."

_I told him that Lee had asked me to be his boyfriend. And that I had said yes._

Tala drew Kai into his arms again, and lifted Kai's head, pressing their lips together. Then he pulled back, watching Kai's face carefully. The other boy smiled softly. Tala bit his lip. "If you're sure…"

Kai smirked. "Have I ever not been?"

* * *

Hello everyone! I am back! Now, I know I said that I was going to update **Awake and Dreaming** first, but… I have a new plan. There are only a few more chapters left in this story, so I am trying to get them done ASAP. Once this story is complete, I will start on my others.

Now, you might have noticed that there was no little flashback thing in this chapter. Erm… ya sorry about that. But I have an idea. Do you want to me make the next chapter completely about the past, and finish it all off in one big scoop, or continue to break it up into chapters?

**Kai-lovr**, **M.S.K**, **UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa, ray-is-sexy, blackartofchaos, Kiko cat, Yoko-obssessor, KinkyMe, Ice Dragon638, whitetigerkitten, beybladertala21, WhiteTigress666, SoulSister, LostOnTranslation, YoYogirl, Forfirith The dark angel, Shadowy Fluffball, Neko Gal Miya, Jade Cyclone, Emilee, grEMLin eVil, Catgurl2004, Katsutoshi96, Mimay, WindyWolf, Fallen Angsty Angel, and lil-inu**

Thanks for reviewing!

And one last thing, because this is really bugging me. To me, Kai seemed to OOC in this chapter, you know? And I am really sorry about that. My only excuse is that he feels comfortable enough around Tala to not be a bastard all the time. He feels he can actually show emotions, which he does.

So that's it! The next chapter will be out soon, I promise, because I am trying to finish this story quickly! **And please review**!


	10. Interlude: Crying Out

**Interlude -  
Crying Out  
**

"_Tala, what did Kai do?"_

"_He… he tried to hurt himself. No, he did. He did hurt himself."_

"_W-what do you mean?"_

"_That's all I am going to say. I can't tell you more. Kai wouldn't want me to tell you more."_

Rei sat motionless on the bed. He hadn't moved since Tala had left, almost ten minutes ago. His hands were fisted tightly in his lap, nails digging into his palms. He kept thinking back to what Tala had told him. Or rather, what Tala hadn't told him.

_He… he tried to hurt himself._

That sounded so vague. It could mean anything. Kai could have just lightly cut himself, or punched a wall and hurt his fist. Or it could be something different. Life threatening even. And all because Rei had lied to Kai about Lee.

That was another thing Rei didn't understand. Kai hated him! Kai loved Tala now. He had no reason to be jealous. And if Kai didn't love him, why had he been so upset by the news that Rei was going out with Lee? Was it simply because he hated Lee? But no… Kai wouldn't try to hurt himself just because he hated Lee. So was it because Kai still loved Rei?

Rei shook his head. _'Kai doesn't love me anymore. He made that pretty clear.'_

He remembered how Kai's whole body had tensed up when he mentioned Lee, and how he said he would go out with him.

_If Kai doesn't still love me, why would he try to kill himself?_

**xoxox**

Rei knelt on his hands and knees, eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Shit!" he swore. "Shit shit shit! What the hell just happened?" He was breathing hard from running. "Lee… he wouldn't… something wasn't right. I **know** Lee! He would try to do… that. He wouldn't!" Rei stared down at his hands. They were trembling, and his wrists were red and sore from the rope. _'I have known Lee all my life, and he has never once shown an interest in me. Besides, he knows I am with Kai! He was_ **supportive** _of me being with Kai!'_

Slowly he sat back on his knees and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "What the hell is going on? This makes no sense at all. I… I never thought he would try something like that. And why now?"

_Kai laughed harshly. "I don't see anymore beyblades! I guess that makes me the winner…" he held Black Dranzer up. "Cowards like you don't deserve to possess bitbeasts. It is my _right_ to steal them away!"_

His golden eyes narrowed.

_Kai smirked as he watched them get off the helicopter. "All together again, hmm? Well never again! My days as a Bladebreaker are through!"_

_Tyson shook his head. "Kai! Don't do this! Take back your blade! You can come back to the team!" he held out Dranzer, but Kai just laughed. _

"_Really, Tyson, why would I ever want to come back to your pathetic little team? I am much better off alone. And now I have Black Dranzer! Dranzer pails in comparison to her power. Take back my blade, you say? Not a chance." _

Rei gasped. "Lee… he was holding Black Dranzer when he brought me into his hut! But… how did **he** get it? I thought…" he was interrupted as he heard footsteps behind him. He twisted around quickly. "Kai!"

Kai was standing before him, a frown on his face. "Rei."

Rei stood up hastily. "How did you know I was here?"

"Mao saw you run out here, and she told me."

"Oh." Rei looked at Kai closely. Something seemed wrong. Kai wasn't looking him in the eyes, and he was standing tensely, and he looked distracted. "Kai? Is something wrong?" He stepped forward to place a hand on Kai's arm, but the smaller boy flinched, and stepped back. Rei quickly dropped his hand. "Kai?"

Kai looked at the ground. "Where have you been?" he asked. His voice was strangely quiet.

"I… I was with Lee. You were there…"

"You were a long time…"

Rei swallowed, his throat feeling dry. "I… he wanted to-to discuss beybladeing strategies with me."

"Oh." Kai's mouth pressed into a thin line. "I see."

Rei felt uneasiness stir in him, and he reached out again, grabbing Kai's arm before he could move away from him. "Kai, please, tell me what is wrong with you? Did something happen?"

Kai's eyes flickered up to meet his. "I should be asking you the same question," he said quietly. "Is there something you're not telling me, Rei?"

Rei froze. No… Kai couldn't have known… it had only just happened! He couldn't have found out so soon. _'Unless… unless he talked to Lee…'_ Quickly Rei looked at Kai's eyes, but found the other boy had turned his head to the side, and was avoiding his gaze again. "Kai… did you happen to see Lee?"

Kai shrugged. "So what if I did?"

Fear gripped him and he grabbed Kai's other arm, shaking him as he did so. "What did he tell you?" he asked, voice becoming slightly hysterical. "What did he say?"

"You already know, don't you?" Kai snarled suddenly. "That's why you ran out here. Trying to come up with a good cover story? Trying to figure out how you were going to break the news to me?"

"What are you talking about?" Rei cried.

"You!" Kai spat. "You and him! Lee told me, Rei." his voice dropped lower. "I know about you and Lee. Did you think you could hide it forever?"

Rei stared at him. "You think… that me and Lee… that we…"

"He told me himself!"

"Fuck," Rei spat, pushing Kai away from him. "Fuck! Do you really have that little faith in me? Do you have that little faith in me that you believe every damn word without talking to me first? You **know** I wouldn't cheat on you Kai!"

"Oh yeah? And how can I be sure of that? You have been spending so much time with Lee these days, I already had my suspicions."

"I wouldn't cheat on you! Fuck why don't you believe me?"

Kai pointed a shaking hand at Rei. "Because of that! You stand there with your shirt open, hair messy and unbound and goddamn hickeys all over you neck and chest, and you have the nerve to tell me you aren't cheating on me! In case you hadn't noticed, Rei, that's not exactly how you looked when you left me."

Rei looked down and swore. "Shit! Kai, it's not what you think! Just let me explain!"

Kai turned away. "I don't need to hear your excuses, Rei. As far as I'm concerned, it's over."

He started to leave, but Rei grabbed his arm again. "Don't you dare. Don't walk out on me before I have had a chance to explain myself. Kai, I love-"

"Don't say that!" Kai snarled. He spun around so they were face to face again, and Rei could see the beginning of tears forming in Kai's eyes. "You don't fucking love me. Did you ever? Why the hell would Lee lie to me? He told me himself that you had chosen him, so don't try to act like you're still loyal! He had no reason to lie! With me out of the picture, you two could finally be together!" He smiled humourlessly at the other boy. "Is he good, Rei? Is he so much **better **than me? Do you **love** being dominated by him?"

_"I want you bound and helpless, trembling under my control."_

"Shut up!" Rei yelled. "Just shut up! You don't know shit!"

"Don't I?" Kai shot back. "What was it then? What made you leave me? Was his dick that much bigger than mine?"

"_Yes, I love it when you beg. I love knowing you are powerless to stop me."_

Rei had never felt so angry in his life. He could see the anger and hurt in Kai's eyes, could feel his nails digging into Kai's skin. "Fuck you, Hiwatari," he said coldly, and pushed Kai back. "Fuck you. Get out of here. Get out of my sight. I never want to see you again."

"Believe me," Kai hissed, "the feelings mutual."

**xoxox**

Rei glared at the wall. He hated times like this, when memories returned, along with his old suspicion.

'_What if Lee wasn't really under the control of Black Dranzer? What if he pretended, just to break up me and Kai?'_

That question had been turned over and over in his mind, trying to see some way around it, trying to see the truth of Lee's confession.

Kai had left that afternoon, and true to his word, Rei hadn't seen or heard anything of him until just a few days ago.

He had stumbled back to the village, blinded by anger and tears, only to run into a horror struck Lee. He was crying himself, and kept apologising, saying that he hadn't meant to. He had only wanted to try Black Dranzer's power for himself, to see if he could control her, and she had taken over him. Rei had nodded in acceptance, still in shock from the argument, and all that had happened, but had set out at once for Lee's house to destroy the bit beast for good. When he got there, however, it had disappeared from the table. Lee, who had followed him, also had not seen it, so Rei could come to only one conclusion.

Kai had taken it with him.

'_He probably still has it, to,_' thought Rei sourly. _'Why the hell did he keep it? He knows how dangerous that thing is. It would be best for all of us if it was destroyed.'_

Rei stood up. The party was in an hour and he needed to start getting ready.

'_I think me and Lee need to have a little chat…_'

**xoxox**

Umm… yes. The party is in an hour. Wow! Look how time flies! Hehe… the joys of being an author…

Anyways, I know the wait for this chapter was to long, and for that I apologise profusely. Forgive me? (puppy dog eyes) Every time I tried to write this chapter, I hit a kind of block. It was like a big wall, standing right in between me and this story. So today I just attacked it with a hammer and didn't let up until the wall broke, and I had finished. So now I can get on to the fun stuff! The long awaited party!

Okay, I have an announcement. It has been over a year since I started this story (happy birthday Broken Lullabyes!) and so I decided to read my story over again. Erg… do you really want to know what I thought? Probably not. Let's just say I was so dissatisfied with the way I had written it, that when I have finished the story I will be going back over the whole thing and rewriting it. It will be the same, of course, just… better.

And thank you all so much for your feedback! You keep me going, really. Without you, I think I might just give up on this story. That saying, if anyone wants to beta this story, please email me! I could use the help, cos I don't think I catch every mistake. Plus, I also need ideas for what should happen at the party… (Whistles innocently) I **know** what I'm writing about, honestly!

So the chapters here,

The crowd goes whoo!

Make the author happy

And please review!

(cough)


	11. And That's How it Goes

**Hello everyone. It's me! Silveryami back from the dead! Can you believe it? Now I know it's been a long time, and I could take up a whole page telling you how sorry I am. I won't make any excuses. The truth is, I just haven't felt motivated. I am kind of loosing interest in this story, it just doesn't seem to have much of a plot. Plus, I haven't been getting much response from you guys, so it feels like no one is really reading it.**

**I know authors say this a lot, and you are probably tired of hearing it, but reviews really do help! All fellow writers know this. I love to write, but I also love to know people are reading and enjoying my stories. And I would update quicker, if that encourages you.**

**Blah, enough of my whining. Enjoy.**

**Oh, and also sorry if my writing gets worse, but like I said, not really motivated to make things make sense... maybe? I don't really like this chapter because I repeat myself A LOT! Sorry in advance! Also I didn't bother sending this off to my beta, so it is all my fault if its bad!**

Chapter 10  
And That's How it Goes

Kai lounged lazily on a couch near the wall, away from all the big groups of people, sipping a drink and surveying the rest of the crowd. Some of the buttons on his shirt were undone, and Kai was trying to amuse himself by stretching out and sighing, smirking at the looks he was getting from people near him. So when Tala dropped down beside him sighing loudly, he jumped, nearly spilling his drink.

"Jesus!" he yelped. "Don't do that! At least give me some warning!"

Tala frowned. "Stop doing that. I don't like it."

"Stop doing what?" Kai asked.

"Showing off. Lying there looking all hot. I don't like seeing people drooling after you."

"But I'm bored, and it's funny!" Kai whined. "Tala, I hardly know anyone in this room!"

"Me neither," Tala retorted. "That's why you socialize. Meet people. Stop being so anti social."

Kai scowled. "But all I want to do is go back to my room. My arms hurt and it's all I can think about!"

"And whose fault is that?" Tala snapped.

Kai's face immediately darkened. "Fuck you. Leave me alone."

Tala looked shocked. "Shit I didn't mean that. I'm sorry, Kai."

"I don't care."

"No, really I am." Tala sighed. "You know I didn't mean it. It's just, I wish you would spend some time with me. Like you said, I hardly know anyone here. They are all people Dickenson invited. I am lonely and bored too. Why dint you come dance with me?"

Kai smirked. "What and leave all my fans disappointed? I haven't even taken off my pants yet! No, maybe later, Ivanoh. Why don't you run along and dance with Brian, or something?"

Tala smiled, but it seemed a bit forced. "Right. Whatever." He stood up. "See you later."

Kai just waved a hand lazily, watching as Tala walked away, before turning back to his drink only to find it was finished. "Damn," he muttered and stood up, placing the cup on a table. When he looked up his eyes met Rei's briefly, before he quickly looked away, heading towards the bar. 'I'll need something stronger if I am going to get through tonight.'

When he got to the bar, only one other person was sitting there, and Kai groaned seeing who it was. "Great," he sneered. "The only thing to make this night better. Miss pretty in pink. Excuse me while I choke." But he sat down anyways and signalled the bartender.

Mao sniffed. "Getting drunk so early, are you Hiwatari? Of course I don't blame you. If my life was as pathetic as yours, I wouldn't want to be sober to remember it either."

"Shut up." Kai snapped. "Why are you here anyways? Why aren't you over with the rest of your pathetic loser team?"

She shrugged. "I could ask you the same question."

A few minutes passed in silence before Kai spoke again. "I hate you."

"I hate you to," replied Mao calmly. "You realize I am never going to forgive you for what you did to Rei."

"Like I care. And I didn't do anything to Rei. it was his fault."

"No it wasn't!" she snapped. "You were the one who left and broke his heart!"

"Whatever," Kai mumbled. "I am **so** not having that conversation with you."

"Fine!" she snapped. "It's not like I wanted to talk to you anyways!"

"Finally something we agree on," Kai muttered.

Mao growled and swung around to face him. "You are so annoying! Why can't you just leave?"

"Why should I?" Kai asked smirking. "I was here first."

The girl stared. "You so were not!" she cried.

"I was," Kai said. "The Demolition Boys arrived before the White Tigers."

"You aren't a Demolition Boy!"

"True." Kai downed the rest of his drink in a gulp. "But I arrived with them."

"Ah yes," Mao sneered. "Hanging off the arm of your newest conquest, I hear. How long will you stay with him, I wonder, before running off into the arms of another?"

"Leave Tala out of this. Don't talk about things you don't understand," Kai said coldly. "You have no idea what happened between me and Rei. You only heard his side of the story after all."

"Maybe I did, but I heard the true side," she countered. "Rei wouldn't lie to me!"

"Oh?" Kai raised and eyebrow. "And what exactly did your precious Rei tell you?"

Mao sighed and looked down at the countertop, her voice suddenly quiet. "When I saw Rei that night after you left, he was devastated. His eyes looked haunted and his voice was broken. He told us all that you guys had fought, and you had left that afternoon, with no intention of returning. At first I could believe it, because only hours ago you had been inseparable. When it finally sunk it, all I could feel was anger towards you, for leaving Rei, and not giving it any time for you guys to work things out. You left Rei shattered, Hiwatari. He hasn't been the same since."

"Big deal." Kai snorted. "So it all my fault. It had absolutely no effect on me, only poor, shattered, broken Rei-kun. You think it was easy for me to just pack up and leave? I had no choice. You think Rei was the only one hurt? You're a fool." Glaring at her, Kai pulled up the sleeves of his shirt so the long bandaged cuts on his arms were visible. Ignoring Mao's gasp, he covered them again, and turned away. "Just leave me alone. Like I said, you don't understand anything."

"Kai," Mao whispered, "I know your right. I don't know what happened. But have you ever considered just talking to Rei? I can see you still love Rei, and you are going to end up hurting both him and Tala if you keep this up."

"So why should I be the one to talk?" he snapped. "Why do I always have to be the one?"

"I'm not saying you have to be! I'm just saying you should think about it. You would both be happier in the long run."

"I'm not so sure about that," Kai mumbled. "Besides, it would never work. Rei is with Lee now."

Mao looked up. "What was that?" she asked sharply.

"I said Rei is with Lee now."

She laughed. "What! No he isn't! Rei would never go out with Lee! They are like brothers!" but she stopped laughing as she looked at Kai's face. "He wouldn't! I know he wouldn't. Where on earth did you hear that?"

"He told me earlier today."

She gaped at him. "That's impossible! Rei is still trying to get over you! He isn't even thinking about anyone else, much less Lee. So why would he tell you…" her face suddenly darkened and her pupils narrowed to small black slits. "He wouldn't have…" she growled.

"Wouldn't have what?" Kai asked.

"Kai…" she sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder as she got up. "Believe me when I say you should talk to him. Please. Now excuse me. I have to talk to someone…" Giving his shoulder a squeeze she disappeared into the crowd.

xoxox

Rei was standing close to Lee, laughing at something Kevin had said when Mao appeared at his side. He smiled at her and said, "Hey! Where have you been?"

"Rei, may I talk to you? In private?" she was smiling, but her voice was too sweet, and the pupils of her eyes were narrowed to small black lines against gold.

He frowned. "I guess so."

"Good." She turned around and said, "follow me," and walked off through the crowd.

Perplexed, Rei shrugged at the others and followed her.

Mao led him down out of the room and down the hall, to a small room a couple of doors down. She opened it and stepped aside, letting Rei walk in first, before following him and closing the door with a snap. "So…" she smiled. "Enjoying yourself? Having a good time?"

Rei raised his eyebrows. "Yes," he replied slowly. "I am. But that's not what you wanted to talk about Mao, or you could have done that in front of the others. Why did you want to talk alone? Is something wrong?"

"Oh no…" she waved a hand dismissively. "Nothings wrong. I was just wondering if you were having a good time with your new boyfriend Lee."

Rei laughed. "What? I am not going out with Lee! He is like my brother! Where would you ever get that idea?"

Mao scowled. "Funny. That's what I asked Kai when **he** told me."

Rei froze. "What? Where did he- I never… when did you talk to Kai?"

She smiled. "Oh just a few minutes ago, at the bar. He had some very interesting things to say. He seemed to think that **you** had told him Lee was your new boyfriend! Imagine that!"

Rei shook his head. "I never said that to him. I don't know where he got that idea, really! I never—"

"Admit it!" Mao suddenly snarled. "You told Kai you were going out with Lee. Why the hell would you do that?"

"But I didn't!"

"Oh give it up!" she snapped. "Why would Kai lie?"

"I don't know! Why would you believe him over me?"

"Because I know Kai isn't lying!"

"And how do you know?" Rei shouted. "Why the hell are you so certain?"

"Because…" at this she faltered. The cuts Kai had made on his arms were obviously new, but above those, above the bandages she had seen small thin scar lines, barely visible now. This clearly wasn't the first time, and if she said something now, Rei might investigate further. And she wasn't sure Kai even wanted him to know. "Because, he seemed truthful," she finished lamely.

Rei narrowed his eyes. "He seemed truthful?" he repeated. "That's not a very good reason, Mao."

She glared. "Well do I have to give you one? I don't see why I should. I have my own reasons for believing him over you."

"But why? You hate him!"

"And you lied to him! Why did you do that?"

"Because he kissed Tala!" Rei cried.

Mao looked at him incredulously. "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

Rei suddenly looked sheepish. "Well, it's just if he kissed Tala he has obviously gotten over me. I had to show him I had gotten over him to."

"Which you haven't." Mao shook her head. "Oh Rei, when will you grow up?"

"Hey!" he cried, "I have so gotten over him!"

"Yes," she smiled. "And that's why you told him you had a fake boyfriend. But really, Rei. Why Lee? You could have chosen anyone, like Kevin, or Tyson, or even Gary! So why him?"

Now Rei looked guilty. "Well, I thought he was the one most likely to go along with it if I had to tell him. And also…" he trailed off.

"Also what?" she prompted.

"Well," he was mumbling now. "I also thought that if I said I was with someone, he would be the one to hurt Kai the most."

Mao looked shocked. "Rei! How could you? Why would you do that?"

"I'm not proud of it!" he snapped. "But I was really angry at the time, and it was the only thing I could think of doing!"

"Wait," Mao said, frowning. "What did you mean, Lee would hurt Kai the most. Wouldn't anyone?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you see…"

"Just spit it out, Rei," she growled.

He sighed. "There's… there's something I haven't told you. About our fight, and why Kai left. Kai… he accused me of cheating on him with Lee."

She gasped. "What? Why would he do that? You didn't cheat on him, did you Rei?"

"No, of course not! I would never have!" Rei snapped.

"I didn't think so," she sighed. "But then what made him think that?"

Rei didn't look at her. "I don't know."

Mao sighed. 'I know he isn't telling me something. The truth is more complicated than what he wants me to know.' Out loud she said, "Rei, I know you were hurt. But what I think you don't realize, is that Kai was hurt just as much as you, if not more."

Rei glared. "How do you know? Kai betrayed me!"

"Oh stop it!" she snapped. "Yes, you felt betrayed. Yes Kai left you. Yes your heart was broken. But you had us to get you through it. You were never alone!" her voice softened. "Kai had no one, and he left thinking you had cheated on him!"

"But don't forget, Kai had Tala. He wasn't alone," muttered Rei.

"He was. He was alone because he didn't have any friends to help him. Do you really think Tala would have helped him if there wasn't something in it for him? He took advantage of Kai, when Kai needed him most!"

Rei snorted. "And how do you know all this? I highly doubt Kai told you."

"He didn't. But I can't see Tala helping Kai for any other reason. He wants him, and why wouldn't he take advantage of it?"

Rei scowled, but didn't say anything, so Mao, clenching her fists, continued. "Do you still love him?"

Rei fiddled with the ends of his hair. "You should know the answer by now."

"Then you should talk to him. I know he still loves you."

"And how do you know that?" Rei muttered. "I suppose he told you when you were having your little heart to heart chat, right?"

"Well, he didn't really say, but could tell from the way he looked when he talked about you. I know he doesn't love Tala."

Rei looked closely at her. "You know something, Mao. I know you do. You know something and you aren't telling me."

"Yes," she replied. "Your right. But I can't tell you. It's not my place. You have to talk to Kai. If he won't tell you then," she paused, and then continued. "Then look at his arms. You'll find your answers." Ignoring Rei's confused look, she turned and quickly walked out of the room.

Outside in the hall, she stopped and, leaning against the wall, looked down at her palms, where the indents from her nails were still visible. 'Shit,' she thought. 'I can't believe I just did that. Not only did I yell at Rei, but I actually told him he should get back together with Kai. What got into me? I hate Kai! One small talk with him should have been enough to forgive him!' She remembered the cuts on his arms. 'They stunned me. I didn't know what I was doing. I just felt it was right.'

She sighed and looked over her shoulder at the room she knew Rei was still in. "I guess it is time to let you go for good," she whispered.

xoxox

Tala slid his arms around Brian's waist and pulled him closer as the music became faster. He laughed and danced faster as well, trying to match the pace of the music. Brian ran his hands down Tala's back to grip his ass, pulling their hips together as they kissed drunkenly.

When they broke apart, Brian grinned. "Wanna go some place more comfortable?"

Tala smirked. "Of course," he slurred. "Wanna be with you. Stupid Kai not putting out. Well fuck him."

Brian pulled him towards to door. "Leave the fucking up to me."

**Tbc…**

**And that's how it goes… how horrible am I? I am really making a mess of their lives, aren't I? Till next time!**


	12. Half Truth

**Not up by the time I wanted it to be up, but pretty good for me! only... three months? About? That's pretty good. There are only 2 chapters left! Then I can start to write on my new story without feeling guilty! Oh and I got the pretty livejournal, so look for update info! I do update it occasionally... **

**And thank you so much to all who reviewed! I know I didn't really get around to replying to every one but this time I will! Thank you! **

**Broken Lullabyes 11**

**Half Truth**

The door was closed, Kai realized in annoyance as he fumbled with the handle. Why was the door closed? Closed doors were no use to anyone. You couldn't go in, and you couldn't go out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key card, jamming it into the slot and smirked in satisfaction when the door gave a beep and pushed open. "Stupid door," he muttered.

The room was dark, and Kai stumbled blindly, keeping one hand on the wall to guide him/steady himself. But as he came nearer, the lamp by the bed flicked on, and he blinked rapidly, coming to a halt. Rei was sitting on the bed, wearing a plain white t-shirt and boxers, and a frown on his face that quickly slipped, to be replaced with a slightly exasperated look as he took in Kai shaking, and leaning against the wall for support. "You're not drunk again, are you Hiwatari?" he asked.

Kai shook his head. "'course not…" he mumbled.

Rei rolled his eyes and stood up. "Of course…" he walked over and grabbed Kai around the waist, leading him over to sit on the bed. Then he leaned down and started to take off Kai's shoes, but his hand was slapped away.

"I can do it myself!" Kai snapped. "I'm not three!"

Rei sat back and held his hands up. "Well sorry!" he watched as Kai slowly pulled off one shoe, and then the other, and then reached up and started to pull his shirt off. But before he had even gotten it half way up he paused, and let it fall down again. Rei raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you going to bed?" he asked.

Kai frowned, a slightly confused look on his face as he fiddled with the ends of his shirt. "Maybe… I don't think I should."

Rei blinked, perplexed. "Why not?"

"Stuff… stuff I don't want you to see," he muttered, looking down.

"_Look at his arms. You'll find your answers."_

Quickly Rei stood up. "Hiwatari, I think you should take off your shirt."

Kai looked up. "Why?" he asked suspiciously. "Why should I?"

"Because," replied Rei impatiently, "its better that way."

"Better for what?" Kai glared at him.

"I don't know! Just take it off!"

"No." Kai crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't like you."

"Well I don't like you either, so we're even. Now please take it off?"

"No."

"Kai…" Rei took a deep breath and smiled. "Kai, you have nothing to hide from me. Now you have to take off your shirt. You don't want to go to sleep in it, do you?"

"I guess not…" Kai frowned again. "But Tala said, he said that I shouldn't tell you, shouldn't show you anything…"

"Well he wasn't talking about me," said Rei impatiently. "Now take it off!"

"No!" Kai stood up. "Leave me alone!"

Rei pushed him roughly down, grabbing Kai's shoulders and pinning him to the bed. Kai struggled angrily, thrashing and kicking beneath Rei, who yelped when one of Kai's fists caught him on the side of the face.

"Ouch!" he cried. "Shit Kai, that hurt!"

"Get off me," Kai hissed.

"No," Rei grunted, shifting onto Kai's hips. Kai hit him on the cheek again, and Rei snarled, taking his hands off Kai's shoulders to grab for his wrists. He missed, catching the sleeve, just as Kai yanked his arm away. There was a loud ripping sound as the thin material split, torn all the way up to Kai's shoulder. Rei froze, giving Kai the chance to push him off and back up quickly to the other side of the bed.

He sat there, unaware of Rei as he plucked at the sleeve, examining the frayed edges. Finally he looked up. "That was a good shirt," he snapped. "What did you have to go and rip it for?"

Rei was staring at him, a stunned expression on his face. "Kai," he said slowly. "Your arm is covered in blood."

Kai looked at his arm as well. "It's not bleeding now, though," he said, covering it self-consciously. "It's just old blood."

Rei moved a bit closer, noticing Kai tense as he did so. "What happened?" he asked.

Kai rubbed his arm, wincing. "I cut myself," he muttered.

"That's obvious," Rei said. "But, there's so much blood, there are so many cuts…"

Kai avoided his eyes, plucking at the bandages. "They should probably be changed," he said absently, and stood up.

Rei grabbed him as he walked by. "No way. You're in no condition to do it yourself."

Kai stared at him. "But it's itchy…"

Rei rolled his eyes and pulled him into the bathroom. "I'll have to do it for you. Now sit down." Kai obediently sat down on the edge of the bathtub while Rei opened the cupboards and pulled out some long strips of cloth. He turned back to Kai, a small smile playing at his lips. "Take off your shirt."

Kai glared as he did so, undoing the remaining buttons and sliding the shirt off his shoulders. Rei drew in a sharp breath as he stared at Kai's chest. He was skinnier than he remembered, the smooth skin glowing pale in the bright light. Kai ignored him and started to unwind the bandages, wincing as he pulled them off, the dried blood sticking to his skin. "Fuck," he muttered. "That hurts…"

Rei swatted his hands away and took over, carefully peeling the cloth away, ignoring Kai's yelps and protests.

"Don't pull so hard!" he cried.

"Deal with it," Rei muttered back. "I'm almost done." Finally the bandages came off and he tossed them aside, picking up the new ones. But as he turned back, he froze suddenly, his eyes coming to rest on the uncovered skin. Slowly he reached out and grabbed Kai's wrist, drawing the arm towards him.

Kai shivered as Rei's warm hand closed over his cool skin. "What is it?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Rei ran his fingers lightly over the cuts, trailing up Kai's arm, and then back down again. Most of them were long scrapes, running randomly up and down, but in the center, close to Kai's wrist, were a series of short, slightly deeper ones, running parallel to each other all the way up to just below his elbow. Rei felt cold. The cuts were so exact, so perfectly spaced that Rei knew they couldn't have been an accident.

He tightened his grip when Kai tried to pull away, and looking up, he finally asked, "Did you… do this?"

Kai shrugged. "Maybe."

Rei looked down again. "You must have," he said quietly. "But… you made it sound like it was an accident!"

Kai poked his arm with his other hand. "It was," he said, smiling slightly. "I accidentally cut my self!"

Rei felt sudden anger course through him, and he stood up abruptly, eyes flashing. "This isn't a joke, Kai!" he snapped. "I don't care if you're drunk! Tell me the truth!"

Kai stood up too, glaring. "That is the truth," he snapped. "It was an accident!"

Rei grabbed his wrist again, and Kai winced, taking a step back as Rei held up his arm. "This was no accident," Rei snarled. "I'm not fucking stupid, Kai. You did it on purpose! Why?"

"I don't know!" Kai cried. "I don't know. I don't remember… just leave alone!" he brought his free hand up and struck wildly, hitting Rei in the jaw. With a startled yelp Rei released him, bringing a hand up to his face. Kai backed away from him, then turned and stumbled out the door into the main room.

Rei felt his jaw, wincing, and looked up into the mirror. His cheek was turning dark from Kai hitting him earlier, and from the looks of it he would have more than one bruise on his face by morning. He glanced down at the counter. It was bare, except for two toothbrushes and a tube of toothpaste. Looking down further, he grasped the handle of the first drawer and pulled it open. Kleenex and a couple of bars of spare soap. Pushing it closed, Rei tried the next drawer, which held facecloths. But in the last drawer was a packet of razors, ripped open, the contents spilled all over the bottom.

Feeling sick, and trying not to jump to conclusions to quickly, Rei stood up, grabbed the bandages and followed Kai into the bedroom.

Kai was sitting on the bed when Rei entered, still shirtless, and dabbing at his arm with the ripped shirt. With a sigh, Rei sat down and took the shirt from Kai's grasp and tossed it on the floor. They were both silent as Rei began to wrap the cloth around Kai's right arm, winding it up and down, and then securing it tightly before moving on to the left. When he was finished, he paused for a moment, his hand resting lightly on Kai's knee. "I'm not letting this go, Kai," he said. "We still need to talk, tomorrow, when you're not drunk."

Kai nodded and slid off the bed. He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a t-shirt, slipping it on, and then bent over pulling off his pants. When he turned back to the bed, he saw Rei had already gotten beneath the covers, and was determinedly staring at the wall opposite him.

Slowly Kai walked over to the bed and sat down on it, slipping underneath the blankets as well. Rei glanced over quickly before turning away and flicking off the light, plunging the room into darkness. "'night," Kai heard him mumble.

Kai didn't lie down. Instead he frowned, and reached out, touching Rei's shoulder. "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

Rei was still for a moment, and then slowly rolled over, pushing himself back up into a sitting position. "Why would you think that?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," Kai replied, sliding his hand down to Rei's wrist. "But I feel as if I should be mad at you. In a way, I guess I am. Why don't you look me in the eyes? Why do you always avoid me? I don't understand."

Rei clenched his fists. "You don't know what you're saying," he bit out.

Warm breath ghosted over his ear as Kai lean in, and murmured, "Don't I?"

Rei shuddered, staring straight ahead. "You… you don't know anything…"

Lips trailed over his cheek, coming to rest atop his own. "Then tell me," Kai whispered against his mouth.

Rei could smell the alcohol on Kai's breath, could taste it on his tongue. With a soft groan he brought one of his hands up and threaded it through Kai's hair, coming to rest at the base of his neck. Kai opened his mouth further, pushing his tongue fiercely against Rei's, and then sliding his lips down his neck. Rei stared out through the darkness, his breath coming in short gasps. "Kai, stop it," he said roughly. "Stop. You don't want this."

"And you know what I want?" Kai asked, his lips moving over Rei's skin.

"Yes," Rei whispered. "You want Tala."

Kai froze. His hand on Rei's wrist clenched painfully. He raised his head, and through the darkness Rei could see his red eyes lock onto his own. "No," he whispered, and Rei felt a shiver go through him. "I want you." He leaned forwards.

As their lips connected again, Rei moaned, and kissed back, eyes sliding closed. Kai hands were on his shoulders, pushing him back down on to the bed, and he went without a fight, Kai lying heavily on top of him, pinning him to the mattress. As he slid his hands up under Kai's shirt, running his finger over the warm skin, he could feel Kai smirking against his lips.

* * *


	13. Morning After

**Lalalalalala... finally, right? Well maybe not. Don't know how many of you have been waiting in eager anticipation, or anything, right? But anyways here it is, second to last chapter! Just one more after this! Hope this one was worth waiting for. I know some of you were complaining that the last chapter was too short, so hope your happy with this one! Longest chapter I have ever written! But I warn you now, I haven't looked over this at all, so for all I know, it might be riddled with mistakes. I will go over it later, fix any stupid parts, but for now I just want to get it posted. AND thank you for over 200 reviews! Thank you everyone! Personally I dont think this story is very worthy of that, but thank you anyways! My writing skills have gotten sloppier, maybe. Blah... I need a change.  
**

**Lastly, if parts seem to rushed, then they probably are. Blame it on me. If Tala seems really bitchy and too indecisive, and completly wtf, then he probably is. Again, thanks to my lack of good writing skills. And, if the end of the chapter is really abrupt, with nothing answered, hopefully the next chapter will explain things. Thanks for reading!  
**

**  
Chapter 12**

**Morning After**

Rei was lying on his stomach, eyes close, breathing even, his face peaceful in sleep. He didn't stir as Kai slid out from under the covers, glancing at the clock as he did so. It was five to eight in the morning, and he quietly pulled on his clothes, wincing slightly in pain, careful not to wake the sleeping figure across the room. The floor creaked loudly as he stepped on it, and he froze for a minute, but Rei merely rolled over, not waking. Quietly Kai stepped out into the hall, closing the door gently behind him, sighing deeply as he heard the lock click.

Sun was streaming in through the windows, nearly blinding him after the near darkness of his room, and he placed a hand over his eyes, rubbing his temples lightly, trying to ease the pounding in his head. Thoughts were swirling around in his mind, making him feel almost dizzy, but one was clearer than the others, and it was that one he fixed in his mind as he started to walk down to the hall.

_I have to find Tala._

There was a terrible heaviness in his stomach, and the guilt burning in him hurt almost as much as the pain in his head. He felt horrible, sick with shame, cursing himself for being so weak.

_I was barely with him for 24 hours and already I slept with someone else_.

How could he have done it? Not hours after he had told Tala he loved him, he had seduced Rei. Rei, who he hated. Who was with Lee. Anger flooded through his veins. How could he have been so stupid? how could he have let himself get drunk again, let himself throw away the one thing that might let him get over Rei. And he would, if Tala didn't forgive him.

_I could not tell him. I could forget about it. He never has to know. _

Even as Kai thought the words he knew it was no use. He knew he couldn't live this way, the guilt eating away at him, poisoning every moment he spent with Tala from then on. He would blurt it out eventually, or else Rei would mention it, and Tala would be shocked, hurt at finding out like that. No, it was better to do it right away, get over it, if Tala could forgive him, and move on. They would leave America, go back to Russia. Away from Rei. Kai would never have to see him again. Him and Tala would live in an apartment somewhere. He could be happy again.

He thought of how caring Rei was, even when he was angry or annoyed at him. How when he smiled, it was like it was only for him. How he tried to resist when Kai had kissed him, even when his body said otherwise, thinking of Kai's feelings before himself. How gentle he had been, not wanting to hurt him, even as Kai begged for harder, faster. He had held him close after, and whispered in his ear, words that Kai didn't hear as the alcohol in his system caught up with him.

_It was all fake. He was just caught up in the moment. It didn't mean anything. _

When he woke, Rei would probably feel as horrible as Kai did. They wouldn't be able to speak to each other again, much less look at each other, before they went separate ways. Which was fine with Kai.

As he came to the elevator, he pressed the down button, and waited for the doors to slide open, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He felt sick, his stomach tossing and turning, going over in his head what he was going to say, becoming more nervous with every second. He desperately wanted, needed, Tala to forgive him.

With a ding the elevator doors slid open, and, heart beating wildly, Kai stepped inside.

* * *

Tala woke slowly. He was warm and comfortable, and not alone in his bed. Arms were wrapped around him, a face buried in his hair, hot breath spilling over his neck, making him shiver. A smile crept onto his face, and he placed a hand over the one at his waist, threading his fingers with Kai's. He paused for a moment, frowning slightly, because Kai's hands were slightly bigger and rougher and he remembered, but then shrugged at off, for, after all, how many times had he held Kai's hands? 

For a while he just lay there, basking in the warmth, amazed at how content he felt, when only last night he had been so angry and hurt at how Kai refused to spend time with him, dismissed him so casually. It looked like things had worked out, though. He didn't remember much after he had left Kai for the final time. He had found Brian, they had started drinking together. He had lost count after the fifth one, and the next thing he knew he was waking up in bed.

Finally Tala sighed. They really should get up. They had to be checked out of the hotel by eleven, and the clock on the bedside table read it was a bit after nine. But as he tried to untangle himself, Kai's arms wrapped more tightly around him, pulling him back even closer. Tala smiled. "Kai..." he whispered. "Kai, come on. Time to wake up. We still have to meet with the rest of the teams and all. We don't want to be late…" he took Kai's hands in his, and gently pulled them off, rolling over to face Kai with the intent of waking him.

But as he came face to face with the other boy, Tala let out a yell and swore loudly, pushing himself roughly away, so hard that he fell off the bed. "What the fuck?" he yelped.

Brian sat up slowly, rubbing his head and glared at Tala on the floor. "Don't yell so loud," he muttered. "What the hell is wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Tala yelled. "What do you think is wrong? Look around you!"

Brian winced. "What did I tell you about yelling?" he hissed. Then he blinked, and looked down at himself, and the over at Tala. "Oh," he said, blankly.

"Yes?" Tala snarled. "Is there anything wrong with this picture?"

Brian frowned. "We don't seem to be wearing any clothes," he said.

Tala jumped to his feet. "Shit," he cried. "That's all? That's all you can say? What's wrong with you?" When Brian didn't say anything, he sat down on the edge of the bed, placing his head in his hands. "Shit," he whispered again. "How did this happen? Why?" then suddenly he spun around, pointing an accusing finger at Brian. "You! This is all your fault! It's your fault this happened!"

Brian raised his eyebrows. "**My** fault?" he asked incredulously. "How is this my fault? You're just as guilty as I am!"

"No I'm not!" Tala cried, shaking his head. "I would never cheat on Kai! You, you… you got me drunk and seduced me!"

"What?" Brian yelped. "I did not!"

"You did," Tala insisted. "You must have! How else would this have happened?"

"Did you even stop to think that **maybe** I was just as drunk as you?" asked Brian, his voice growing louder. "Do you think I **wanted** this to happen?"

"Yea I do!" shouted Tala. "Its what you've always wanted! Do you think I don't see you staring at my ass when you think I'm not looking?"

"Your crazy!" yelled Brian. "I do not stare at you! Just calm the fuck down!"

"I am calm!" Tala shouted.

There was a sudden pounding on the wall next to them, and Spencer's muffled voice yelled, "Both of you shut up! We're trying to sleep here!"

Brian rolled his eyes in disgust. "Fuck," he muttered, and got out of bed, starting towards the bathroom.

"Just where do you think you're going?" hissed Tala. "We're not finished here!"

"I'm going to get some aspirin," said Brian over his shoulder. "I'll need it if I'm going to listen to anymore of your complaining."

Tala glared at his back as it retreated into the bathroom. Only when the door had clicked shut did he turn away and walk over to his suitcase, pulling out some clothes and getting dressed. _I cheated on Kai. Fuck. That makes me no better than Rei. I don't know how Kai is going to forgive me for this. I don't even know if I would forgive myself. It was such a stupid mistake, to! Why don't I have more control over myself?_

His mind drifted back to when he had first woken up, when he had still believed it was Kai he was in bed with. The strong arms holding him, that safe, warm feeling. It was nice to be held like that, he realized, sitting down on the edge of the bed again. Nice to be the one being held, instead of always doing the holding. Would it be like that if he were with Brian?

_No! I have to think of Kai. What happened to him last night? I never saw him again after I left him. Did he make it back to his room okay? And what should I tell him? I could say nothing, Brian would probably go for it… he wouldn't have to know. Or I could tell him the truth and risk losing him. Would he forgive me?_ Tala rubbed his eyes with his fingers, thinking he should probably take some aspirin too. Hung over wasn't his first choice for a confrontation with Kai. _Either way, I have to talk to him._

But just as he stood up and started for the door, Brian walked back into the room, a glass of water in one hand.

He frowned. "You weren't leaving, were you?" he asked.

Tala shifted. "Maybe," he answered.

Brian sighed. "Tal, we have to talk about this. Running won't do any good. Here." He shoved the glass and two small white pills into Tala's hands. "Take these."

Tala stared at them suspiciously. "What are they?" he asked. "You aren't trying to drug me again, are you?"

Brian sighed in exasperation. "What is wrong with you? It's aspirin, okay?"

Tala scrunched up his nose, but took them anyways, gulping the water down and set the empty glass down on the dresser. Then he said quickly, "well, I'm off. Have to go… do stuff," and he started towards the door again, but Brian grabbed his arm.

"Wait Tala," he said. "We really need to talk. Please."

Tala shook his head and turned around. "Look, Brian. Can't we just forget about it?" he asked, his voice slightly pleading. "We don't need to tell anyone. No one needs to know about this. We can just… pretend it never happened."

Brian tightened the grip on his arm. "I can't do that, Tala," he said. "How can you even suggest that?"

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Tala hissed.

"We can work this out!" Brian insisted. "And we will, if you don't insist on running away!"

"I am not running away!" said Tala. "I just have more pressing things to deal with!"

"More pressing than this?" Brian asked.

"Yes!" Tala snapped.

Brian glared at him. "Well to bad. We have to sort this out and you're not leaving until we do. The sooner you stop being so difficult, the sooner we get it straightened out."

"Fine!" Tala stalked over the bed and threw himself onto it, glaring at Brian. "You want to talk so badly, then talk!"

Brian stared at him for a moment in surprised silence, then slowly walked over to the bed too, and sat down on the edge of it, opposite Tala. He cleared his throat. "Well… I guess… what happened last night…"

"Was a mistake," said Tala firmly.

Brian was silent for a few seconds, before he spoke again. "See, Tala… I think…" he shifted uncomfortably, searching for the right words. Tala watched him coolly. Brian coughed. "Well, maybe… what if it wasn't a mistake?"

"What are you talking about?" Tala snapped. "Of course it was a mistake! I was drunk! You were drunk! If would never have happened if we both had been thinking normally!"

Brian twisted around to face him. "It wouldn't have?" he asked quietly.

Tala gaped at him. "What the hell are you on? Of course it wouldn't have! I have a boyfriend, in case you've forgotten. Why would I want to think of anyone else, much less do them?"

Brian's face hardened at the mention of Kai. "He doesn't deserve you," he said bitterly. "He doesn't love you. He is still in love with his team mate. He is just using you. You deserve someone better than that, where you won't always be second place."

Stung, Tala said, "Kai isn't using me!"

"Yes he is!" Said Brian harshly. "Anyone can see it!"

"Shut up! He isn't! Besides, Kai has nothing to do with this! This is about me and you!"

"This is about Kai!" said Brian. "You rushed into a relationship with him, you know you did! You've only liked him for what, three months and already you are proclaiming your undying love to him? You aren't thinking, Tala!"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!" yelled Tala. "We are not supposed to be talking about that! You aren't making any sense, you know that?"

"You aren't listening to me!" cried Brain in frustration. "You shouldn't tie yourself down so early! How do you know there isn't someone else out there who is better for you?"

"Oh, well don't you just know everything!" yelled Tala. "Next you'll be telling me that you're the right guy for me, is that it?"

Brian coughed, and suddenly looking embarrassed, didn't say anything. The silence stretched on, with Tala staring open mouthed at him. Finally Tala blinked and shook his head. "No way," he said quietly. "Tell me you joking. You aren't actually serious… you don't really…" he laughed nervously. "I was just angry; I didn't mean… you don't like me!"

"Umm…" Brian glanced around quickly.

"Say something!" Tala snapped.

"I… I don't like you…" stammered Brian.

Tala glared. "You're lying. I can tell when you lie, you idiot."

"Well what do you want me to say?" snarled Brian. "I can't tell you the truth without you freaking out! So what can I say?"

Tala looked at him intently. Finally he said quietly, "tell me the truth. I won't freak out. Promise."

Brian sighed and shook his head, suddenly looking weary. "I can't. There isn't any point, and this is a big enough mess as it is. Just forget about it. I don't want to risk breaking up the team."

Tala glared. "How can you say stuff like that and then not continue? You should just keep your big mouth shut instead of blabbing on and on, because now you have to tell me. I have to know, Brian, and if it has something to do with me, I have a right to know. Tell me."

Brian shrugged, looking away. "Whatever. When you put it that way… besides, I guess it doesn't really matter anymore. Today we leave for Russia, and you and Kai will go running off to your cozy little cottage out in the middle of no where and live happily ever after, isn't that right? We won't even see each other until the next tournament in six months, if we do at all."

"What… what are you talking about?" Tala asked quietly.

Brian raised his eyebrows. "Do you really not know what I'm going to say?" he asked.

Tala bit his lip. "Maybe I have an idea," he said, "but I want to here what you have to say."

"I didn't want to tell you, but like I said, it doesn't matter," said Brian in a flat voice. "We are so screwed up, one more little detail won't mess it up more. I like you. I think I might even love you. I have for a while now, but obviously I didn't tell you; you were too wrapped up in mopping over Kai. You would have just laughed at me. Actually I'm surprised you haven't already. Probably the shock of hearing me admit it."

Tala frowned, and he stared past Brian out the window. "I had actually suspected you liked me for a while," he said softly.

Brian froze, not daring to look at him as Tala continued speaking.

"I don't know how I knew. I guess it was just the way you acted around me, a hand on my shoulder or my back, the tone of voice you used, or the look in your eyes when you spoke to me, that sort of longing look. The same one I used to give Kai. Maybe that's how I recognised it. But I think…" Tala's cheeks grew red. "I knew you liked me, and seeing you look at me like that, I was just waiting for you to do something, to act on your feelings. When you never did I convinced myself it was all in my head, and then when Kai came to me…"

"I never did anything because you were always too wrapped up in Kai!" Brain cried. "You were always talking about him, always writing those letters to him… I thought you really liked him. I was afraid you would laugh in my face."

Tala sighed. "I thought I really liked him too. Maybe for a while I didn't. Or maybe I convinced myself I did."

"Do you now?" asked Brian, his voice a whisper.

"I don't know," Tala replied truthfully. "Maybe. Well, yeah, I do. I want to take care of him, Brian. I don't want him to get hurt again."

"He doesn't need taking care of," said Brian sharply.

Tala sighed again. "I know you're probably right," he said. "What am I going to do, Brian? I want to protect him, but if I tell him what happened…" he trailed off.

"It will bring up all the bad memories again," finished Brian. "But Tala, if he's going to get hurt anyways, well… you don't _have_ to stay with him, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Tala. "Since when did I say I didn't want to be with him anymore?"

Brian looked at the floor. "Well," he muttered, "I thought when you said you liked me, then maybe we could, you know…"

Tala rubbed his eyes, then crawled across the bed to sit next to him. "Shit Brian, I don't know what to do," he said tiredly. "On one hand, I have been waiting a long time to hear you say that. But on the other hand, I have been with Kai for what, one day? That isn't fair to him. I can't go breaking up with him now! Especially after all the things I said to him."

"But better to break up with him now, than wait until he really is in love with you! That would only hurt him more, and you know it."

"I don't know," said Tala. "I just don't know. I like Kai. I really do like him. It's just…"

Brian grabbed one of Tala's arms and turned him around so they were face to face. "Tala, if I asked you straight out, do you want to be my boyfriend, would you say yes? If I had asked you yesterday, before you and Kai had gotten together, would you have said yes?"

Tala looked at him for a long time, staring into his eyes, before he replied softly, "Yes."

"And if I asked you now? Would you still say yes?"

Throat tight, Tala nodded.

Slowly Brian leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, his hand moving up Tala's arm to rest at the base of him neck.

Tala's arms came up to circle around Brian's back, and when they parted, he leaned his forehead on the others shoulder. "Fuck Brian, what are we doing?" he asked, his voice shaky. "Can we really make this work?"

"All we can do is try," he said, and wrapped his arms around Tala holding him close. Looking down at the boy in his arms, a soft smile spread across his lips. "I think we can," he said. Tala murmured something into his shoulder. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that," said Brian.

Tala raised his head. "I said, I have to go talk to Kai. Better now that later. And I will probably catch him alone. Better that way."

Brian nodded, but he felt a chill go through him as he let Tala go. "And you're going to tell him…"

Tala frowned. "The truth. I owe him that. And… I guess that I am with you now."

He looked up at Brian who smiled in relief. "Off you go then."

"You'll be here when I get back?"

Brian nodded and kissed him once more. Then Tala slid off the bed and crossed the room to the door. With one last smile over his shoulder he was gone.

* * *

Kai's heart beat faster and faster as the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open. As he stepped out he could feel his legs shaking, and he half considered just turning around and forgetting the whole thing. He could just go back to his room and no one would know. Tala wouldn't know he had come to see him. 

But just as he decided to turn around, he heard his name being called out from down the hall and he looked back to see Tala walking towards him. Kai winced, feeling sick as he waited for Tala to reach him.

When Tala halted in front of him, he smiled at Kai, but made no other move to touch him, which Kai noticed immediately. Panic struck him, and for a moment he thought Tala had already heard, but right after he told himself that was impossible. There had to be another explanation. Maybe Tala was tired.

"Hey Kai," Tala said, "what are you doing up here?"

Clearing his throat, Kai found his voice. "I was coming to see you."

Tala looked faintly surprised. "That's funny, I was just going to go see if you were up yet."

Now it was Kai's turn to be surprised. "Why?" he asked.

"I want to talk to you," Tala said casually. "Why did you want to see me?"

Kai tried to smile. "Same reason," he said, trying not to let his voice show how nervous he was. What did Tala want to talk about so early, when they would see each other in half an hour for breakfast? Obviously Tala had wanted to talk to him away from others, and what he had to say was either good or bad. But from the smile was wavering on Tala's face, Kai wasn't very hopeful. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked carefully.

Tala glanced around back the way he'd come. "Not here," he said quickly. "Come on, let's go downstairs." He started for the stairs.

"Why not your room?" asked Kai, following him.

It might have been his imagination, but he thought he saw Tala blush faintly. "Brian's there, remember?" he said. "It wouldn't be private."

"Oh, right." Kai had forgotten that Tala was sharing a room with him.

Silence stretched between them as they walked down the stairs to the first floor. Turning left, Kai shot Tala an incredulous look as he saw where they were heading. "A bathroom? You think that's any less private than, I don't know, the hall, say?"

Tala looked slightly annoyed. "There is a lot less chance of being overheard, Kai. This early everyone will just be using the one in their room, and also… I couldn't think of anywhere else to go, alright?"

"Peachy," Kai said, wrinkling his nose in distaste as they stepped through the doors. "It smells in here. You know these places are never clean Tala. Germs everywhere."

"Deal with it," Tala snapped. "It's not like you will be touching anything."

"Fine," Kai sighed. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Tala didn't say anything right away. He seemed to be searching for words. Kai shifted uncomfortable as the silence wore on. He had never remembered being with Tala this awkward before. Admittedly they had never been in a situation like this, but Kai didn't like it. He wanted this over with. He wanted to be far away. He never wanted to step foot in this hotel again.

"Kai," said Tala finally. "Kai, well. There isn't an easy way to say this, so I might as well get it over with. Last night when you left, me and Brian started drinking together, and, well I guess one thing led to another, but… we ended up, we… we had sex."

Kai didn't say anything. Whatever he had expected it wasn't this. One small part of his brain was laughing at the irony of the situation, while the rest was frozen in shock.

Tala continued. "This morning we started talking about it. I didn't want to, I just wanted to leave, but Brian made me stay. It was, kind of good, I guess, that he did because he," Tala blushed, "he told me he loved me. He wants to be with me. And Kai, I… I'm in love with him. I want to be with him. But there's a problem."

"Me," Kai said dully. He felt numb inside. He knew what was coming.

"Well yes.. No!" Tala cried suddenly. "No, Kai I would never see you as a problem. The thing is, I think I rushed into my relationship with you. It wasn't fair to you, and it still isn't! But I think it is better to end it before it gets too far. And besides, you don't really love me, do you?" he said it almost pleadingly.

"No I suppose I don't. And if I did it wouldn't matter, would it?" Kai registered Tala's wince, and the guilty look that followed, but he didn't care. He could stop the words. "It's fine. Really. Don't feel you have to stay with me out of obligation. It's pointless and stupid. I would rather you be with me because you want to, not because you feel you have to. Which you don't, and it doesn't matter because I don't want to be with you anymore. You would just cheat on me with Brian anyways, so what's the point? Here, I'll do the work for you. I am breaking up with you Tala. It's not like it was that big of a deal anyways. We weren't even together a full day. So go. Run off now, go be happy with Brian."

"Kai, don't be like this, please," said Tala softly. "I love you, really I do."

"Not enough, apparently," said Kai, turning away. "It's fine. I don't care. You deserve to be with someone who loves you anyways. Not someone as screwed up as me."

Tala reached out to touch his shoulder, but Kai jerked back. "Kai…" he whispered.

"Don't touch me," Kai snapped. "Your hands are filthy with bathroom germs. Just go, Tala. We're done here. I'm sure Brian's waiting to hear all about it. Well you'll have good news for him, wont you?"

Tala looked like he was about to cry, and Kai had to work hard to keep himself from breaking down himself. "I'm so sorry, Kai," said Tala helplessly. "I never thought it would turn out this way. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."

Kai laughed bitterly. "Don't worry. You didn't hurt me."

Tala looked at him through sad eyes. "Can we still be friends?" he asked.

"Whatever you want," said Kai, stepping aside and sweeping out a hand towards the door.

Taking the hint, Tala slowly walked by him and opened up the door. "I'll see you at breakfast?" he asked hopefully.

Kai shrugged, avoiding his gaze, and said, "Probably."

* * *

Rei woke up with a jolt as the alarm clock next to the bed beeped loudly. Reaching over blindly to stop the noise, he dimly realized he was alone in the bed. Clicking off the alarm he opened his eyes and sat up looking around. He couldn't see Kai anywhere, but his shoes were gone, and so with a sigh Rei lay back down onto the bed, trying to resist the overwhelming urge to close his eyes, because if he did, he knew he would go back to sleep. Out loud he said, "Well. That was unexpected." 

As he lay there Rei tried to feel upset about the previous night, or at least feel guilty, but he found he couldn't manage it. He felt really happy, even though he knew he shouldn't, and content even though Kai wasn't there to wake up to, and even a bit of satisfaction that Kai had chosen him over Tala. Although…

Rei's good mood dimmed a bit. _'That's probably where Kai ran off to,'_ he thought darkly. _'Going to go crying to Tala that I seduced him, and then Tala will come and chew me out, probably with fists involved, knowing him.'_

Mood now darkened, Rei sat up again and this time pushed back the covers, his mind racing. _'Kai kissed me. Kai was the one who came onto me, I tried to resist him. Not that it worked, but still. This has to mean something. It's not just that I was convenient for him, it was something more than that, I can feel it. This is stupid. Kai shouldn't have run off like that. What was he thinking? Well, obviously he wasn't or else he would have stayed. Unless he was that desperate to avoid me. Shit. I should go find him. He can't have gone that far.'_

Sliding off the bed Rei picked up his clothes from the floor on his way and quickly pulled on some new ones. Five minutes later he was walking down the hall, and then taking the stairs two at a time, thinking he might as well start from the bottom and work his way up, before checking Tala's room. Or maybe not. _'That probably isn't the best idea,'_ he thought. _'I could always just see him at breakfast, but would that be too awkward with everyone else around? He would probably just avoid me again.'_

There was a nervous excited feeling inside him, and, annoyed, he tried to squash it_. 'This is stupid,_' he told himself. _'I shouldn't be feeling like this. I shouldn't get my hopes up. Nothing is going to happen.'_ But he jumped the last few stairs, and as he landed, he saw Tala exit out of the men's bathroom. He looked miserable, his eyes slightly red, focused on the ground as he walked. He didn't see Rei standing there, and almost bumped into him, finally looking up.

Tala frowned, and when he saw it was Rei in front of him, he attempted to glare, but gave up with a sigh, and went to walk around him, but Rei stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"What?" snapped Tala.

Rei felt a twinge of guilt, his first thought being that Kai had told Tala what had happened, and Tala had, well, been crushed by it, from the looks of him. "I… well, I mean…"

With an irritated sigh, Tala gestured behind him. "He's in there." at Rei's bewildered look, Tala said, "Kai. That's who you're looking for, right? Well don't let me stop you." he yanked his arm out of Rei's loose grip and brushed by him, heading towards the elevator.

Rei stared after him, and only when Tala had gotten in and the doors had slid shut did he move, turning to look at the bathroom door. What was Kai doing in there with Tala? Why hadn't they simply talked in Tala's room?

Slowly, thinking he might just be better off turning around and waiting for Kai in their room, Rei walked towards the door. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open and walked inside.

Kai was sitting on the counter beside the sinks, one leg dangling off the edge and the other brought up to his chest, which he had wrapped his arms around, laying his head on his knee. His face was turned away from Rei, but as soon as the door swung open he jerked his head up, glaring when he saw who was in the doorway. Then Rei saw that he was crying. Slowly, cautiously, he stepped inside, the door closing behind him.

"What do you want?" asked Kai harshly, swiftly bringing his hand up to wipe across his eyes. "Come to gloat? Come to tell me how I messed everything up again? How happy you were until I screwed everything up?"

Rei shook his head mutely, eyes wide.

"Then what is it?" snarled Kai. "What the fuck do you want now? If it's nothing, then can you please leave? I'm busy here, you know."

Rei took a few steps closer, and Kai flinched. "Kai…" Rei whispered. "What happened?"

Kai looked away. "Tala broke up with me," he said flatly. "Guess that makes you happy, right? Got what I deserved, didn't I? So please, if you're not going to mock me, or even say anything, will you please, just… just leave me alone?"

And to Rei's shock, Kai broke down and began to cry, not like before but freely, choking on his sobs, and in a flash Rei was beside him, holding him as Kai cried into his shoulder. "Kai…" he whispered, "Kai… I love you." Quietly, almost too quiet. He wasn't even sure that Kai heard him, he gave no indication except to cling to Rei a little tighter.

It seemed like hours to Rei, but it was probably only minutes until Kai pushed him away and slid off the counter, fingers hurriedly wiping at tears that still fell. "I can't do this Rei," he said, voice choked. "I can't. I don't want to see anyone. I want to leave."

Rei nodded numbly, as Kai pushed past him. "Will you… will you be up in the room?" he asked.

Kai didn't answer, and the door swung shut on him.

When Rei returned fifteen minutes later, their room had been emptied off all Kai's stuff, and Kai was gone.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

It was the distinctive crash of metal against metal, and loud voices shouting that finally led Rei to the alleyway. Shivering, he quickened his footsteps, listening to the faint crunch of snow beneath his feet. He rounded the corner, and paused, watching the two young kids standing a few feet away. Despite the initial disappointment he felt, he still decided to linger for a few moments to watch before continuing on. The faces of the children reminded him so much of Max and Tyson when they were younger, he found himself almost smiling. Their beyblades hit one last time, steel grey against blue, and then one boy was dropping to his knees to pick up the blade, while the other laughed happily.

At that moment, the boy who was kneeling looked up, and his eyes locked with Rei's.

Smiling faintly, Rei waved at them.

"Who are you?" asked the boy, pocketing his blade.

Feeling slightly awkward, Rei took a few steps forwards. "My name is Rei," he said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"It's okay," said the boy, getting to his feet to stand beside his companion. "Did you want something?"

"I was actually looking for someone," said Rei. "I was told I could find a man named Kai Hiwatari around here."

"Kai?" the other boy furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah, he used to come here often. He would help us train in there." He jabbed his finger over his shoulder, pointing to a half open door leading into the old building they were standing in front of. "But you won't find him here anymore."

"Why not?"

The boy shrugged. "He stopped showing up a few months ago. No one knows why."

"I do!" said the first boy suddenly. "Or, at least I think I do. I heard that ever since his grandfather died, he has hardly left his office. Too much work to do. And I heard he even gave up beyblading!"

"Where did you here that?" asked Rei sharply.

The boy quailed a bit under Rei's stare, and muttered something that sounded like, "…the other boys…"

Rei sighed. "Do either of you know where his office is?"

They both nodded eagerly. "It is a huge building right in the middle of downtown. You won't be able to miss it. You can even see it from here, look…"

Rei turned his head to look where they were pointing. In the distance was a tall black building, with neon green letters on top to spell out the words 'BIOVOLT.'

A real smile appeared on his lips for the first time that day, and he turned back to the two boys, who were watching his curiously. "Thanks," he said. "You've helped a lot."

* * *

Rei pressed his finger against the elevator button and stood back to wait.

"Sir, I'm afraid you can't go up there without an appointment!"

He turned to smile at the secretary who hovered nervously over his shoulder. "it's okay," he told her. "I'm an old friend of Kai's."

"Sir, you really can go up!" she said, starting to get flustered. "If I let everybody in who tried that one-"

"Its okay, Kai won't mind."

"But you don't have an appointment! Mr Hiwatari isn't expecting you-"

The elevator doors slid open, and Rei stepped inside. From behind he heard, "…very busy," before the doors slid shut, blocking the rest of her words.

"Yeah I bet he's busy," muttered Rei, eyes fixed on the numbers above the door, watching them each light up in turn.

Finally the doors slid open to reveal a short hallway with only one door at the very end. Rei walked towards it, and without even knocking, pushed the door open.

Kai was standing at his desk. As Rei entered the room, their eyes immediately locked, and Rei could hear a woman's voice coming from a machine on the wall behind Kai.

"…man is coming! He could be dangerous Mr Hiwatari! He is on his way right now!"

"Its okay, Hila," said Kai, his eyes never leaving Rei's. "I'll handle it. I know him."

"But-"

There was a click, and her voice cut out, leaving only silence.

Slowly Kai removed his finger from the button and sat down. Shock and anger were displayed clearly on his face.

Rei took a few steps forward. "Happy to see me?" he asked.

"What are you doing here, Rei?" Kai's voice was cold.

Rei took another step forward. "It's been a year, Kai."

"I'm aware of that," said Kai, looking down at his desk to flip through some papers. "Now what do you want? And how did you find me?"

"Some kids you used to beyblade with told me. They wondered why you stopped coming to train with them."

"I gave up beyblading," said Kai dismissively.

"So I heard."

"You haven't come to try and get me to join the team again, then."

"No, of course not. But I have to say, Kai, that was quite a blow you struck us by disappearing like that."

Kai's eyes narrowed and Rei hesitated before continuing. "That was quite a blow you struck me. How could you just leave?"

Kai smirked. "It was surprisingly easy, you know. Really, my suitcase almost packed itself."

Rei sighed. "You've changed, Kai."

"So have you. Surprised?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Rolling his eyes, Kai picked up a pen and started to write. There was silence in the room for a few moments. Rei stood uncertainly before the desk, hands clasped loosely behind his back. Finally he cleared his throat loudly.

Kai looked up, a frown on his face. "oh," he said, "you're still here."

"unfortunately," said Rei.

"I'm really busy," said Kai. "I don't have time to talk right now."

"I've come all the way here from America," said Rei. "I'm not leaving until we talk, Kai. Do you know how hard it was to find you?"

"America?" asked Kai, distracted. "what were you doing there?"

"staying with max, but that's not the –"

"I thought you would have gone back to China," said Kai. "Why didn't you?"

"Various reasons."

"Oh?" Kai arched a brow.

"Yeah. That main one being that Lee tried to rape me last time I was there, and this time without you to throw a hissy fit and run away again, there didn't seem much point of going back."

Kai didn't look impressed. "No, really."

"It's the truth."

"Doesn't sound like the truth."

"That's right," said Rei angrily. "I'm just a big liar, aren't I?"

"Better big that stupid."

"I – now you're not even making sense!"

Kai shrugged and went back to shifting through his papers. Rei stood in front of his for a moment, fuming silently, before suddenly moving forwards quickly until he was right in front of Kai's desk.

Kai looked up in surprise. "What- " he started to say, but Rei leaned forwards and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling them together roughly over the desk, and slanting his mouth hard across Kai's.

For a second they remained frozen together, and then Kai's hands came up, pushing hard against Rei's shoulders. Rei tightened his grip and bit into Kai's bottom lip. With a gasp of pain, Kai's lips parted and non to gently Rei slipped his tongue inside.

"What are you doing?" Kai tried to mutter against his lips, but it came our muffled, and hardly distinguishable.

Rei's other hand came up to run gently through Kai's hair. Against his will Kai let out a soft moan. When the finally broke apart, there was a slightly dazed look in his eyes.

"Maybe…" he muttered. "Maybe we should talk after all."

Rei grinned, and leaned in to kiss him again.

**The End **

This was such a cheesy story. I was reading back over it as I wrote this chapter, because it had been SO long since I have written anything on it I forgot lots of stuff, and I was stunned at how overly dramatic and predictable everything was! It was so embarrassing! But anyways, here we are, FINALLY at the end! And it is probably a really disappointing ending, but it was the best I could come up with. Hopefully you don't hate it too much!!!

Personally I think it is pretty obvious what happens next.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed over the years! It really meant a lot to me, and definitely kept me going!

Special thanks to **phoenixfire thundertiger**, whose reminder gave me the boost I needed to finish!


End file.
